Beyond Just a Mage: Star Goddess
by SeraphineHeartfilia
Summary: Nobody wants a disaster in the peace. And that one day when it all begin and started. Someone who will sacrifice herself and protect Fiore; and Fairy Tail she once loves the most. Skip chapter 1 for Prologue. This fanfiction was once "She will Be Back".
1. The Reason

She Will Be Back:

Chapter 1;  
Unreasonable reason

(This place after Edolas's arc)

It's a normal day at the guild, but when the youngest sibling from the Strauss's cane back from the 'dead', she started to be ignored, abandon, she get to be alone, by herself. Levy, her best friend even didn't wanna read Lucy's new novel chapter. Happy didn't ask her for fish anymore, which he ask Lisanna for it. It makes Lucy feel like she's just a replacement for Lisanna. They don't care, don't mind, even one day, she got kicked out of Team natsu.

-Flashback-

Lucy is sitting on her favorite stool behind the bar where Mirajane works. She just sit there, alone and emotionless, without realizing, Natsu patted her shoulder calling her name.

"-ce. Lucyyyy" called Natsu.

"Huh? Oh hey natsu!" The blonde respond of excitement after for a long 2months ignored.

"Well how to put it..." Lucy is obviously anxious of natsu's sudden action. He looks really confused and nervous.

"You know Lisanna's back dontcha?" he asked with his goofy smile

"Umm.. Yeah.. She came back 2months ago." Lucy sigh. She was hoping that her so-called-partner worried about her or something.

Lucy POV

Oh god. I thought he was worried... He should be! He's my partner after all.

"Great! Hey Lucy. Mind doing me a small favor?" Huh?

"Yea sure... That depends." I was confused when he said that. It's the same time when Erza came towards us. Gray following.

"Can we take Lisanna to team natsu?" Natsu asked.

"Huh...?" I was blanked for a second there. "Uh, hai, I don't mind. What's the favor anyway?"  
I asked, curiously.

"We want you to retire from Team natsu so Lisanna could spend more time with us, like old times." This time, Erza's the one who said that.  
Natsu nodded. With a blank normal face.

For a minute, I shivers... I was stuck, I don't know what to answer, I don't know if I should run or stay... Or maybe even leave.  
But... Why is Natsu and Erza's the on who said all this? I saw gray looking at me, with his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy. On the other hand... Why did all this... Happen to me? Why?

Normal POV

"Umm.. Yeah.. s-sure" Lucy finally answer with her head dropped down, her bangs covering her eyes. Her loneliness, sorrow, despair, disappointment, disbelief, all those emotion are mix until one. It became tears. Some tears slip down to Lucy's cheek...  
But nobody sees it.

"Are you sure? Lucy?" Asked Natsu bluntly.

"I..."

Lucy silently wipe her tears away. And tilt her head back. Causing her teary eyes meeting natsu's and Erza's dark orbs.

"Y-y-yes.." Now her feelings are sad, disappointed, and scared. So she decided to walk away.

"Well.. Okay then.. Great talking to ya Lucy." Lucy flinched when natsu called her 'Lucy'. he didn't call her 'Luce' anymore.

Lucy, she smiled, faked. It really hurts her. The way her guild treats her now, this? It's off limits. She couldn't bare any of this shit anymore. That is what Lucy thought.

"Then I'll be going back.." She said, with her dark brown teary orbs.

'I just don't care anymore!' Lucy thought..

With that, she ran away, to her home. She became alone knowing her ex-teammates wouldn't be coming to her house anymore.

She sat on the sides of her bed. She cried for 2 hours. Thinking again.. She couldn't bare it anymore... She started to pack. But she didn't know there are green orbs watching her as she pack. It's none other than her charming celestial sprit― Loke, the lion.

Loke watched her from the start. From the scene she was kicked out until now, he couldn't take it anymore he want to kick team natsu. But Loke can't. His master never order him to, so he can't.

But after watching her cry while mumbling some tantrums, he just can't hold it anymore!

So, he walk out to comfort her.  
"Lucy..." He heard a sob.

"L-loke..." She gasped between her sobs.

"It's okay princess. I know all. I'll lend you my shoulder."

With that, they stayed for an hour with Lucy on Loke's shoulder. She fells asleep caused by her tiredness of crying. He couldn't help it but to get angry at Fairy tail.

"I'll get you guys for hurting Lucy."  
Loke gritted his teeth. He roared quietly.

After awhile Lucy's sleep, Loke picked her up and put her in bed. 'She had a calmer face on her sleep...' Loke thought.

Time skip- morning c:

Lucy POV

Mmm... Unh? I fell asleep? *Sigh* I thought yesterday was a dream... But after all it isn't.

*yawn* I opened my eyes and greet my apartment ceiling. 'I'm in my bed? Since eh-' my thought was cut after seeing my lion celestial spirit.

"L-Loke..." I remembered I cried on Loke's shoulder. My eyes widen when I realize Loke was on the side of my bed. I poked his forehead. He didn't respond. I poked again. Then I heard a purr from him. Then his eyes slowly open.

He rub his nape. And came back to reality.

"Princess, ohayou." He give me that charming smile of his, I smiled back.

Loke's POV

"Princess, ohayou." Thus I gave her a slight smile.  
She looked down, I could tell she's depressed. I felt sorry for her.

"Princess, it's 6 in the morning."

"I'll go to the guild." She then get ready.

-flashback ends-

Normal POV

Now Lucy is already at the guild, 8 am. Loke came back to sprit world, since his master demand him to.

Nobody's t the guild yet. No one has arrived. Most of them just came back from their jobs. But Mira is cleaning the table behind the bar. Smiling as always.

"Mira-San."

"Ah, Lucy! ohayou?" Mira responded her fast.

"Mira-San, is master around?"

"Uhh hai! He's on his office. Why do you ask?"

"Um nothing much... I just wanna talk to him. Thanks, sayonara.." Lucy gave her a simple smile. With a disappointment on her face.

Therefore she walk to master's office her hand tremble as she walk.

*knockknock* "master?" Lucy called.

"Come in, child." Master answered.

Lucy hold the doorknob, her hand still trembles as she opens.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?"

It took a minute until Lucy calmed down.

"Ma-master, I would like... To quit the guild..." Lucy said with her head tilted down.

Master's eyes are widen shock, disbelief too.  
"Why so?" He asked as he shivers.

"I.. I.. I.." Lucy seemed not wanting to answer but...  
"Natsu and Erza... They... Don't want me anymore." She paused the continued, "they kick me off the team. And everybody seem to ignore me these past 2months. I tried talking to everybody... But they didn't seem to care anymore."

That calm wrinkled face got pale. He's really disappointed at team Natsu. Really disappointed.

"I see... Well then, would you come back?" Master question Lucy.  
Of course she didn't know. Her face look puzzled. She can't tell.

"I... I don't know... I'll try."

"Very well. lend me you your hand." Lucy lend her hand. And Makarov put his tiny hand and cast a spell.  
With that, her mark fade into glitters.

"Child, you are free." He smile and let go of her hand.

"Thank you for letting me go, Mast― iye, Makarov-San." Lucy took a bow and leave his office.

When she got out, there's some people. Lucy said to Mirajane "one Vanilla Milkshake please." 'I'm gonna miss this shake... Minna..."

After finishing her favorite milkshake, she stand in front of the guild gate, sayonara, minna, arrigatto.."

Without her knowing, master wiped his tear on the edge of his eyes. "We're gonna miss you... Lucy.."

Time skip- 10am

Lucy already pack, she's planning on leaving her apartment... And will look for a new one.

After that she said goodbye to the landlady, and buy a ticket for train.

She got into the train and sit down. She said, "sayonara... Fairy tail, team Natsu, Magnolia... Thanks for everything." A tear almost drip but she erase it before it fell.  
Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Time skip-

The train arrived 8 hours after departure. Lucy enjoy the view.

She ran to a town call Herinione.  
She will probably stay there. After getting there, she goes deep into the forest. Loke recommended her here. Since she didn't know where to go, she then found a waterfall deep in the forest.

There's a waterfall. 'Key to a different world' Loke said before he disappears. He said she should stay there.

When she look around, nobody or no animal seem to be around.

Lucy realized there's a presence behind her. It seemed to be a huge animal. She turn around. Shock!

"A-a- a dragon!?" Her eyes are widen.

"Human, how could you be around this forest?" The dragon with dark blue eyes, silver back and some strong-looking tail. With a sword-looking end.(lol)

"Wh-what? I-I don't know..." She shook her hand.

"What is your name?"

"Lu-Lucy Heartfillia." The dragon's eyes were widen.

"Oh my, are you the daughter of Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia?"

"Yes... How do you know?"

"The Heartfillia's really known by the dragons." She looks like she's thinking. "If you would like to be a dragon slayer, your family is a fast-learner. The most fast learner of the whole Fiore." Lucy at first did not believe, but she came to understand.

"So are you saying you'll train me?" Lucy question.

"Ye-yes!" The dragon answered.  
"Pardon me, I am Caresteria, the dragon Queen. Lucy-sama, I would love to train you."

"Wait. What's the difference between me and the other dragon slayers?"

"It's like, if a normal person learn dragon slaying magic, it will take then for 5-6 years until its perfection. And they can only do one element." Lucy looked puzzled. "But the Hertfillia's will only take 2-4 months. For perfecting it, it's up to the magic holder. They can also hold more than 1 element. If they held talent in them, they could also held all of the element." Lucy flicked her fingers and clap them.

"I WILL LEARN DRAGONSLAYING MAGIC." She said excitedly.

"Farewell Lucy-sama. Grab my back we will travel to the Dragon Realm called Daragurone." (suck at naming. I know.)

"Just call me Lucy." After that she grab Caresteria. After a minute, they already float in the air and got into the portal of Daragurone.

Fairy Tail- one week after Lucy left.

"Mira! ne, you see Lucy? I'd like to play with her." Natsu ask Mira with the goofy face of him.

Mira didn't answer at first. She just drop the glass she's holding.

"Mira?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna POV

Mira-nee... It's been a week since Lucy left... Natsu, that weak girl is gone... Why won't you just forget about her and play with me?  
Wh-

Lisanna's thought was cut.

*slap* "natsu..."

What? What's Mira doing? Without thinking, I ran to natsu. I cover him from Mira-nee. I got natsu, I don't want him hurt.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm ok..." He answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU REALIZED IT NATSU!?" Mira yelled. The whole guild was paying attention on us.

"Mira-nee! That Blonde weak bitch's gone! What can you do!?"  
I yelled.

'Weak bitch?' Mira thought.

"LISANNA, YOUR WORDS! Lucy is NOT a WEAK PERSON." Mira shouted as I tremble in fear.

"ENOUGH!" Master suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

"Do not discuss about this matter. She's gone to a long term Job."

Master POV

I'm sorry children... I must lie. Since Lucy did not want anyone to know...

"That's impossible!" Levy yelled. Now all the guild looked at her. "She... She isn't going back!"

"What?" Natsu ask? He didn't know about anything. He's there, blind founded.

"It's about time I tell you guys." For a minute they paused their shouting.

"Lucy... She left fairy tail... About a week ago. 3 days after, her novel came to my hands... In the end she said she isn't going back..."

The guild fell dead silent. Natsu was shock after Levy said that.

"Wh-why?" Natsu's eyes widen.

"She didn't tell me..." Levy tilted her head with regret. She ignored Lucy.

Natsu suddenly fell on his knees.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS WORRIED AT THE BITCH!? YOU PEOPLE HAVE ME! SHE'S WEAK, ALWAYS ASKING FOR PROTECTION! SHE ONLY CARES FOR HER RENT! ALL OF US ARE LIKE HELPING HER ONLY!"

The guild was silent. But, "she's right." Erza stepped into this discussion. "Lisanna's right about this."

Of course everyone was shocked. Erza never said her nakama is a weak person.

Everybody starts whispering and saying "yeah" "true" "I agree." "She's weak!" "A bitch like her? Our nakama?" "She's such a slut!"

Master couldn't say anything... He must respect their choice. Their thoughts opinion cannot be change by the master.

"Let's party! SHE'S NOT AROUND ANYMORE!"

The guild party, until 2 days straight. But some of them doesn't agree. Mirajane, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, and of course, the master himself.


	2. Just Watching from Afar

Chapter 2: Just watching you guys from afar

So this is for the ones who disagree with Lucy get called weak. Don't worry, they will regret it in this story I'm just going to make it a little... Okok a lot complication. But I hope it's easy to understand. Well, I didn't want to make Lisanna bad too but she will regret her actions and get along with Lucy. If you ask me how, you will just have to follow dis story. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ciao~

Desclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail at all c:

Timeskip-

Normal POV

After 3months perfecting my dragon slayer magic, my magic feels like 100x strong! I really trained hard! My hair grow longer too. i prefer gothic. I could use all kind of dragon slayer magic. But... I still couldn't master fire.

I could use fire dragon slayer magic. I could eat fire too.

My dragon slaying magic; fire, water, ice, iron, air, wood, lighting, shadow, light, shadow, poison and time.

"Caresteria, I will come back, to Magnolia, I will look after my old gulid." Lucy said.

"Are you serious Luce?" It's not Caresteria who responded. But it's none other than Jinnegus; the Time Dragon.

"Uh?" Lucy look up. "Yes Jinnegus-San." I smiled.

"I see, I will support you in this matter." He answered with a serious face.

"Thanks." I gave him a slight smile.

Timeskip-10 minutes.

Caresteria came to the room I was at. She seem to look for something.

Lucy POV

I saw Caresteria looking for someone or something. Suddenly she realized she found me.

"Lucy!" Caresteria's face looks like someone who haven't saw her favorite pet for 6 years.  
Is it something important? Why did she look like someone is going to kidnap me? Am I in danger?

"I have found a strategic apartment on Magnolia!" I sweatdrop as she said that...

"Uhuh? How so?"

"The rent per month is 50.000J"

"Wait... You don't have to do it for me though... I don't think i'll be staying on magnolia." I said honestly. True! I don't wanna stay in one place. Since i'll be watching Fairy tail from afar. They're still my family. No matter what, they helped me a lot. So I must help them too.

"Okay then. " answered Caresteria.

Timeskip-morning

Fairy Tail-

Normal POV

It's already 3months since Lucy left fairy tail.

"Happy, I can't wait for the announcement of the S-Class exam!" Natsu said, air punching.

Happy POV

I can't believe he forgots Lucy too...

Flashback-

"Let's party! SHE'S NOT AROUND ANYMORE!"

After a man in the guild shout that, everybody started dancing, drinking, throwing punches, picking up fights, telling stories and gossip about Lucy.

But Natsu seem to be wondering about Lucy... He's quite regretting his actions. And he was drunk by Lisanna's return. Making him forgot about Lucy. Happy was on next to Natsu. But then Lisanna came.

"Natsu..." She smiled.

"Lisanna, why did you said those mean things to Lucy? Why did you hate on Lu–" happy's word was cut by Lisanna.

"Happy." She growled. "That Blonde weak bitch isn't around. We don't need her anymore. happy, are you choosing Her than me?" Happy didn't answer but he ran away from natsu.

All this time natsu space-out thinking of her partner. He already miss her.

"Natsu!" Greet Lisanna waving her hand freely. She's the one who cause this all.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked emotionless.

"What is it natsu?" Lisanna asked, dumbly. She actually know.

"Nothing." He said, looking away.

"Natsu. That weak girl who hold on to everyone is gone. You can relax..."

"I guess." He sigh. It's true natsu never thought Lucy bad. But thinking back, she's been only holding to her guild mates.

"Let's dance, natsu!" Lisanna took Natsu's hand. They dance. Natsu seem holding back something... But he enjoys spending time with Lisanna. Only he didn't know the real her... Yet.

-flashback ends-

Back to Happy 's POV

After that, he never mention Lucy. I missed Lucy...

"Attention!" Master announce.  
"I will now announce the candidates of s-class mages. All of you must find a partner. You can choose any mgr except for the S-Class mages. The exam will start one week after today. The following names will be the candidates; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullibuster, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberoba, Freed Justin, Juvia Loxar, Levy McGarden, and Mest." (Lol idk mest's long name)

"Now, it's your turn to look for a partner." That's the end of Makarov's announcement.

To Lucy- Lucy POV

"Ahh ... It's time." She said while smiling. " I can't believe it's been 3 months... I still missed them, even they kick me out..."

"Lucy-tan" said Grandeeney, "goodluck. Please be careful."

"Yes! Grandeeney-san. Thank you for teaching me air magic." I smiled then I leave Daragurone, to Herinione.

I raised my hand, "Open! The Portal of the Other World, I open earthland!" I command. Then a green-like black hole came to my view.  
I went in it. Then I saw the waterfall where I first first met Caresteria. Ahh! Bring back memories!

When I got out the forest, I hid my magic power. It's big. So I better not show it. Herinione is a town known as where mages accept big jobs. So I better be careful, fairy tail could be around. Since its already 10:14, I should get the ticket train.

Timeskip- 10:45 train station.

"One ticket to Magnolia, please." I gave her jewels. (How much? Idk |:)

"Yes, here you go, miss." The ticket lady said.

"Thank you." I gave her a smile.

8hours of waiting inside the train, but an idea caught my mind. I go to the toilet.

"Open, the gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" I command. This time, I don't need to use the key anymore. I only need to summon. As long as my key is on my range.

"What can I do for you, ebi?"

"Cancer, mind giving me a dark brown hair? But give me some blonde highlights."

"Right, ebi." He said.

"Oh and cancer? Please change my scent to jasmine vanilla?"

"That can be done, Lucy-ebi."

"Thanks." Then after cancer's gone, "open, the gate of the maidens! Virgo!"  
After a second a pink-haired maid came out from a hole.

"Is it time for my punishment, hime-sama?" She asked emotionless.

"N-no..." 'She never change...' I thought, "can you give me a dark colour cloak?"

"Hai, hime-sama, I will be back." After so, she came back to the spirit world. After a few seconds, she pop back out of nowhere.  
"Hime, black or brown?" She said.

"Black please. Thanks, Virgo."

"Do you wish to punish me hime?" She asked straight face. Ha.  
I sweatdrop. Ah...

"I was thanking you!" I said, pretending to be mad. "Okay, you can go back."

"Hai, hime." After so, she goes back to the spirit world.

Actually, I've been training with my spirit a lot more. I made some new strategies. I made and unison raid between me and aquarius. I promised her I will get strong. So yeah. I did. I could tell she's proud of me.

After I put on my black cloak, I came out of the bathroom. It's about time we arrived at Magnolia.

"Magnolia, we're arriving at magnolia." The announcer announce.

When the passengers got out, I walk pretending I'm a normal civilians.

I arrived at fairy tail... I heard the master have announce the candidates of S-Class wizards.  
I saw a Pink haired dragon slayer who've kicked me out his team. Shit! I pull up my cloak. Hiding behind the guild gates.

"Happy!" I heard. "You're going to be my partner, right?"  
"Aye" happy said raising his paw.

"So they're pair number-1." I whisper.

I active a lacrima that's given by Jinnegus. I was looking to the lacrima that's showing the guild few minutes ago. Yes, it's a time Lacrima. So it's possible to look at the past.  
After watching all, I found out the pairs. So they're going to some place to do the exam. I should keep an eye for them.

Timeskip- a few days after, the S-Class exam day.

'They're discussing.'

"YOSH! Ikkumashou!" Makarov-San said.

"!" They're leaving!

I ran further away from them. "Summon, my loyal wings."  
I command. A pair of devilish looking wings grew on my back.  
Rather than devilish looking, it's more like scale. Dragon scale wings.  
I float above them, I hid my presence in my shadow magic. This is really handful though.

Timeskip- boat.

'Unhh... It's so hot!'

"But they seem to be in a same state..." I mumble to myself.

My ear twitch when I heard Makarov-San announcing something. I sharpen my ears.

"This time's exam will be held on our scared land; Tenroujima Island. There, you will choose gate you need to walk in. There are 8 pairs, but the one who will pass is 6 groups, maximally." Then I saw a screen appear in front of them. "There are 8paths then each pairs will get the gates. There are paths where you will fight another pairing. There are also paths who lead to the S-Class wizards. That is; Erza, Mira,..."

"That can't be..." "No way!"  
I don't get it...

'!' Wait you can't mean...

"And Gildarts." Makarov-San grinned. "A lucky pair will go to the peace path with nothing."  
"Now, let the S-Class exam, BEGIN!"


	3. It Begins

Chapter 3: It begins!

Hey guys, I really want your opinion about my Fanfiction. I don't know if I should continue or not… please review my story. It'll mean a lot :' ~

I do not own Fairy Tail and all the Characters.

Here's the Chappy. (sorry it took sometime)

Normal POV

"Happy! Ikkumashyo!" shouted Natsu to his Blue Furry companion.

"Aye Sirrr!" answered Happy energeticly. With that, happy grab Natsu and fly to the Tenrou island.

"ahh we cant lose can we?" said Gajeel. "lets go shrimp." When he tried to jump into the water, he's blocked by somekind of rune. "what the hell?"

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go. It going to held for 5 minutes there." Fried said while jumping of the ship, followed by Bickslow.

"HEY. Is it even legal to do this master?" question gajeel. "its not a race so… its up to you guys." Master said bluntly.

"Runes? Thank God Levy's here!" shouted Cana.

"yeah! I could rewrite!" Levy said while rewriting. "but sorry guys.. its just for me and Gajeel tee-hee. Better luck next time ehe~"

"ahh wait this is not manly!" shouted Elfman.

"don't worry, I know Fried for a long time. I know most of his rune spells." Evergreen said proudly. "now… lets rerwrite this…" Evergreen said while handing out somekind of pen.

"as expected of my partner, a Man!" Elfman said proudly. Thus, they jump out from the ship.

Timeskip- 3minutes later

The runes started to disappear.

"yosh! Ikkuzou!" Shouted Gray. They Jumped out the ship.

"ikkuzou, Lisanna-san" Juvia said while turning her whole body into water. leaving the eye visible.

"hai, Juvia-san." Lisanna said while transforming into a animal-soul fish.

"now, Mest-san." Said the little Wendy to his Partner.

"ahh we're the one's left here. Lets go!" Cana said. (I had nooooooo idea who's Cana's and Gray's partner. So we're gona skip somewhat of it.)

To- the Tenroujima (its tenroujima right?)

Natsu picked E path. There, he met Gildarts. Elfman picked path A, met Mirajane. Gray and his partner met Mest and Wendy. Fried and Bickslow met Cana and her partner. Juvia and Lisanna met Erza. Levy? Well she's the lucky one, she get the peace path… but Gajeel really want to fight Salamander though.

Lucy POV

So it has started ne? ughhh they have all the funs fighting. I only get watching… ahhhhh. But…. Since I get on Tenroujima, I have a bad feeling something will happen though….

Huh? Wait. What's with this giant amount of magic coming this way…? Is it my imagination? But its growing bigger and bigger. If anything doesn't go as Makarov-san planned, I will take actions from afar.

I land to the sacred ground. Right after the entrance of each cave path (…ok, awkward) I saw this huge waterfall and it's river. Its somewhat…. Calming…

I should becareful… anyone can be out soon. Thank God I hid my magic. I hid behind some boulders, far from the exit of the paths. I turn on my normal lacrima. I could see each of them are dueling. The one's been having the hardest is… Natsu… he's fighting Gildarts afterall.

Tmeskip- 30 minutes.

Still Lucy's POV

I saw Cana and her partner, taking a bath under the waterfalls. Aaahh I want it too! I'm like… all sticky!

(!) I quickly jump high and activate my loyal wings. I saw Natsu and Gray fighting… they seem to be out from the cave recently. I already saw the other pairs arrived safely too. But why does this feeling held me back… these worried feelings…?

Normal POV

"now… it seem that every pair has arrived no?" Master suddenly came out from the bushes. Of course everyone was shocked. Even I didn't notice his presence.

"I will explain the next round. Do you know the sacred ground is also our first master, Mavis Vermillion's grave? I want you to find it within 6 hours. I will meet you there." Master said. Then, he leaves and went to the grave.

The pairs start separating. Lucy sense some weird and never-sensed before magic. She seemed worried. Very worried.

"I think the magic direction… is coming from… THERE."

To ElfMan and Evergreen

They're being chased by some random animal.

"don't order me around!" Evergreen shouted at Elfman they seem to be panting a lot.

"what's with this beast ?not manly at all!" Elfman shouted back.

But then they manage to ran away. They argued long. But they were interrupted by a man with a black hair.

"who goes there?" elfman was shocked, seeing someone not from their guild around.

"I thought this island is uninhabited?" asked the man with black hair and a sad face.

"oi! Who are you and what are you doing in our island?" asked Elfman getting closer and closer to the mysterious guy.

"DON'T GET NEAR ME!" The man answered. He was somewhat worried and sad. Some black sparks started lighting.

"GET DOWN!" said a familiar pink haired dragon slayer. He grab the pair's head and make them duck. The enormous black aura was launching and somewhat hit natsu's behalf. When he got up, he realized his scarf was pitch black, and the trees were wilted.

"how did you…" asked Elfman disbelief.

"N-Natsu?" asked the Black dressed man.

"!" Natsu's eye widen. "what the hell did you do to the scarf igneel give me and how the hell do you know my name!? what are you doing in or sacred island!?" he asked, mad.

"N-Natsu…. It really is you…" the man said, tearing. "oh how I wish to meet you."

"how dare you!" Natsu suddenly charge to the Mysterious Black hair wizard. "karyuu no… Tekken!" natsu hit the man's face. It give the man a shock.

"ah… you still cannot destroy me, Natsu." Mumbled the Man but loud enough to let Natsu's ear to catch the words.

"what the hell?" the man then vanished.

"natsu…." Elfman mumbled.

Lucy POV

NO WAY!? Was that zaref!? The legendary dark mage, Zeref!? Why is he here!? What business does he have with Natsu anyway!?

"natsu…." Elfman mumbled.

"what the hell was that!?" Natsu asked, still shocked to himself.

Ugh. I have to find Zeref. But this worried feeling doesn't seem to come from Zeref though.

*BAMM* *BOOOMMM!*

What the Hell was that!? An explosions!? From where!? Another intruder!?

Wendy, Charle, Panther Lily, Mest (Doranbolt)-

Normal POV

"Y-Y-You destroyed all the ship!?" asked Doranbolt (I want to make it fast so please bare with it (: )

"what do you think?" asked Azuma. "it will take sometime before the whole army come."

Timeskip- after Makarov fought Purehito after Natsu fought Zancrow, after Gray, Cana and their partners fought Zoldeo/Capricorn (Lucy took the key) (AN= don't ask me how. Just to make it faster)

Lucy was following Cana from the sidelines. Seeing Cana ran from her partner, she made her partner falls asleep too. But then, Lucy bumps to a certain Guy named Hikaru. One of the 7 Kin.

"Who are you!?" Lucy asked irritated as Hikaru tried to step on her.

"I, Hikaru, one of the 7 Kin, will devour you." He said with a dark face.

"we will see about that!" I said while putting on my cloak's hoodie.

"hat hat hat! Hat!" he hitted Lucy wit full strength in his hand.

'why can't I sense a magical power from this huge guy!?' Lucy thought. She keep on dodging the attacks.

"nownow! Don't try to run away! I will use mr. Cursey!" he said while taking a voodoo-doll-like from his pocket. "now give me some of your hair!" he said.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "why should i?" she asked still sweatdropping.

"its for Mr. Cursey! I cant use it unless you give me some of your hair!"

"NO!" Lucy screeched.

"Here! If you don't believe it, try it, here's some of my hair!" Hikaru handed Mr. Cursey. Idiot.

Lucy make him did some embarrassing poses.

"Ha! Enough!" then he snatched Mr. Cursey from Lucy

They continued to argue until Hikaru decided to chase her.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" Lucy yelled. A swirl of iron hit Hikaru. Causing him to fall on his knees.

"Arghhh!" Hikaru started rampaging and gone mad. He punched down every single trees that been on his sight.

"C-cilaxx a little!" Lucy screamed while letting out some chibi tears.

Lucy realized there's some presence ahead. So she should turn around. She could encounter a Member of Fairy Tail or a Member of Grimore Heart. It could be Zeref too.

"double Lightning Impact!" Lucy gives a double hit to Hikaru but the he blocked it and appear with a Mr. CUrsey doll in his right hand. And a… BLONDE HAIR STRAND!? On his left hand!

Now that I have this, I'll get my payback.

"ROAR OF THE LIGHTDRAGON!" after that, a light laser hit him hard and leave him like a dead mummy.

"that's what you get messing with Me!" Lucy said proudly. After that, Lucy leaves Hikaru on the floor laying down.

Timeskip- lalala~ after Elfman and Ever fought Rustyrose, Juvia and Meldy give up, Gray fought Ultear,

Erza fought Azuma, Gildarts fought BlueNote, Fried and Bickslow fought Rustyrose, and won.

Now, is time to fight with Purehito. Attack team, MOVE OUT!

-To Be Continued- ehehe

Gomen ne for all my bad grammars and misspelling! Its getting awkward but I really want the 7 years time skip soon. I appreciate all the reviews. I will update again soon too ;3 please answer what I write on the top. Ohoh! And please follow my story *bow* Arrigatto!


	4. Acnologia, 7 years skip!

She Will Be Back: 4

Chapter 4: Acnologia, 7 years skip

Thanks for all the reviews, minna-san. I really appreciate them all. And thanks for the follows and favorites. It grows lot more. I love you all~ and again ARRIGATTO GOZAIMASU *bow*

I do not and never ever like ever own Fairy Tail. Wait, is an underage able to? Nah right?

The chappehhh (i really like saying chappy .,. Nobody cares? Alright then |: )

Attack team, MOVE OUT!

Natsu got his wounds tended. Wendy recovered her magic. Erza got her cuts and bruises banded. Gray is ready to go. The exceeds (Happy, Carla (Charles or Charla), Panther Lily are armed.

"We're coming, Puriherto!" (its hard to spell his name...)

"OII" they air pump.

To Lucy-

She saw the fight between Cana and Gildarts vs. Bluenote. But now, she is keeping an eye for the attack team. She don't want them dead or dying.

"They moved... Ugh watching them from above is boring... But..." She then tilt her head to the attack team. "Not to mention Erza's sharpness..." She sweatdrop. "Oh well... Ei! My loyal wings, Activate!"

*swoosh* *bets* the wings spread.

"Oh, they're moving to the ship!? What!? They're doing a head-on metode?" Lucy Gasped, of course.. They should have a plan to strike though...

"Puriherto, we're coming for you!" Natsu shouted.

"Ice make, Floor!" Gray casted.

'They're... Wild!' Lucy thought.

After Laxus come on safe, they thought they were saved. And due to the ship's heart, Puriherto's magic are infinite, they are dying. Lucy still have that feeling they'll win. So she doesn't help.

"They... Can! They can win!" Lucy said, she's scared her beloved nakama will die, but she believes in them that Fairy Tail is not the kind who will give up like that.

"We will win!" They shouted.

Timeskip- morning. The victory is on Fairy Tail's!

"OOHHH! I TOLD YA WE COULD WIN!" Natsu fist-pump.

"Shut up flame brain. We did out best!" Gray said rubbing his head. "My shoulders are stiff." He let out a sigh.

"What did you say Stripping princess?" Natsu and Gray glared at each other.

"But in the end we did it." Wendy said giving a wide sweet smile.

Timeskip- camp.

'Whoa, everyone's wounded.' I look around the camp from above. They all look like a mess. O frown. And on a second later, my eyes widen.

'Asecereun, (which I randomly name it..) a flower that decrease fatigue and remove all the stiffness. Flexing all the shoulders and ankles.' Lucy thought. "I summon, my dictionary of magic plants! Plantaus Dictionary."  
Soon, a Dictionary full of magical plants appear. "Come forward, Asecereun." A white flower with 5 petals, and it's stem.

All of a sudden, Fairy Tail felt a lot more better, they weren't that tired as before.

Lucy smiled, "I hope that help, Fairy Tail."

But she didn't knew a black-blue dragon was heading her way. Well... Nobody knew. One shot of a roar, the island will disappear. Everyone will be stuck. Everyone will sleep. Everyone will be unconscious.

Normal POV

Without Lucy knowing, the eternal form of Mavis Vermillion is watching her actions. The 1st Fairy Tail master. The founder of Fairy Tail.

*ROAAAARRRR*

Lucy POV

Huh? A roar?

Natsu POV

Dragon's roar?

Erza POV

What is that noise!?

Gray POV

What the hell?

Master POV

W-what is that voice!?

Gildarts POV

N-no way... That can't be...

Normal POV

And a wide black-bule batik patterned dragon landed on the scared ground of Fairy Tail.

*ROAR* it spread it's wings and whip it's tail.

Everybody stood there, shock. They did Grimore Heart now a dragon? They have wasted a lot of stamina fighting Grimore Heart.

Lucy POV

WHAT!? THAT'S...

Gildarts POV

The Dargon I met! The dragon that gives me these wounds and these scars!

Lucy and Gildarts POV

ACNOLOGIA!?

Normal POV

Everyone started to panic. They ran and Gildarts asked them to back down.

"Go To the ship children! I will hold the dragon.! Raaa!" Master turned to a big humongous Human.

Everyone started attacking. They tried to fight the dragon but they keep on failing.

Gildarts POV

This.. This isn't the strength it used when it fought me!

Normal POV

"KIDS! GO TO THE SHIP! LISTEN TO MY LAST ORDER!"

When he said 'last' everyone started tearing. They can't let their beloved master go… can't they? But Natsu's stubbornness won't stop him. The Giant master started falling down. Natsu then started attacking. Not wanting their master die, they have to defy their master.

"Ch-children..." Master said while widening his eyes.

"Stay away from gramps!" Natsu yelled. Everyone followed Natsu.

Everybody start to fight the dragon, Acnologia. The attacks won't do anything. But they try the best. They're all wounded, even the attacks are quite low quality, but they're bond will never broke. Due to all attacks Fairy Tail got from Grimore Heart and Acnologia, they're dying.

"EVERYONE, GET INTO THE SHIP! THIS THING IS WAY STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" Gildarts shouted with veins popping out from his head.

Lucy POV

When Makarov-San got hit, it's tail hit me too. Ugh I lost conscious then.  
What happen? Fairy Tail's against Acnologia!? B-but it's imposibble! I can't be sure I could even land a damage on it! My eyes widen when it spread it's wings. Why is it...

Natsu POV

"Aargh" we shierked . We got bounced off its body when we're trying to give damage to this dragon. It spread it's wings!

Normal POV

Acnologia spread it's wings, it began to fly higher and higher.

*ROARR*

"We have to defend out sacred island! We mustn't abandon it!" They started to make a circle. Holding each other's hands holding them tight and give their magical defense power.

Lucy give her defending power with all her might. She give most of her power. 'I do not want and never wanted them die. I love them. My beloved nakama, even if they hated me, I will always love them like my family,'

*ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!*  
Acnologia blasted a powerful roar to Tenroujima.

Mavis was there, smiling at her guild proud of her guild. She pray.

And when Acnologia blasted, everything went black. The Tenroujima disappeared from everyone's sight. Ultear and Meledy, the peoples from the council and Doranbolt.

No one has found survivors since then. None of the Tenroujima parts remain.

7 years have passed. 7 years of despair and sorrow. 7 boring years. 7 years of still hoping. Hoping they can be found. Hoping they will be back. Hoping they're somewhere out there...

To be continued ;)

How is it now? 7 years skip. Now I will slow down. Thanks for all the reviews, minna. But I get less and less reviews and reads.. *crying on the corner*

Sorry for bad grammar and spelling. Thanks too for the reads. :* i'll update soon, Kay? *much moe flowers* *bow*

Pleasee review my story~ i'll appriciate it a lot #muchlove


	5. Lucy Comes to Sabertooth!

Chapter 5: Lucy Comes to Sabertooth!

Minna-san, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! Serena-chan, Seraphine-chan here is happy now c: I love you all too 3 I wanna ask, well, Seraphine here, loves Justin Bieber. But you guys are otakus.. me respect everyone's opinion. But please respect Seraphine's too maybe? ;) I'm okay for you guys liking k-pop, j-pop, 1D, more, but at least no hate. Just respect is enough for Seraphine, beliebers and Justin. Justin's my inspiration. He's the one that made me believe and write. Me will respect your idols too. You don't like people hate on you and your idols, no? anyway, hating on people won't make anyone happy (; Seraphine's attitude is based on yours. Thank you for reading this3 #respect #muchlove

Now, on to the Chappy:  
Year X791~

For 7 years, either Fairy Tail or Tenroujima is nowhere to be found. All of them, the other guilds, the Council and the other members of Fairy Tail...

For 7 years of loneliness. It seem so quiet in Fiore. No destructions no such falling Mountain, destroyed hill such massive destruction aren't anywhere around. No one can done that... Only fairy Tail.  
Even the Council seem to miss them.

At the Fairy Tail guild-

Some members are drinking. Their status are changing. Their appearance are different. And all of them are aging badly. The current master is the purple flame Mage; Macao. Assistant; Wakaba. Romeo is now part of Fairy Tail. Droy gain a lot of weight. Jet shrink thinner. Reedus gone thinner also. Nab hasn't found his 'awaited' job. Bisca and Alzack had a child. But... Fairy Tail is now the weakest and smallest guild.

(This is after Macao got mad for Romeo's return.)  
*CRASH* "yo Fairies~ our master did not agree for the rent. He want it now." Said the twilight Ogre member with Afro hair.

"I told you its next month!" Macao yelled.

Romeo couldn't take any of this anymore. He snapped, "I WILL FIGHT THIS TIME!" (An= I wrote what I remember㈸6 the lines I mean)  
Then the Afro guy blew Romeo's flame. It extinct soon.

When twilight Ogre tried to hurt Romeo with a hit, "STOP IT!" Macao said reaching Romeo. But it's too late.

*BRAKKK!* the door crashed open and a guy kicked the afro guy. By none other than...

"Tadaimaaah!" Natsu said while smiling brightly. Romeo started to tear. He sob. "Okaini... Natsu-nii."  
"Jeez what's with this small guild?" Asked master while roaming around the guild. "Aahh Romeo! You grew!" Natsu gives him a fist-pump. "Yeah!"

So... What happen?

The flashback start-

(After Mavis found minna and explain shes the 1st Fairy Tail master.)

To Lucy-

She was separated from fairy Tail members.

Her magic stand still. And the magical power isn't leaked yet. She was relieved. But she's quite worried. "Eh-what?" She looked around. She heard an unfamiliar girlish voice. It belonged to someone she didn't knew.

Then she heard, "NANIIII!?"  
'Huh' she thought. How long was she unconscious? Is it long? A few hours? Where's Acnologia?  
She decided to open her lacrima. She watched Fairy Tail talking to a little girl. She said herself was Fairy Tail's Mavis Vermillion. The first ever and the founder of fairy Tail!

"M-Mavis San?" She looked around. And she saw the date. It's...…  
X791...  
7 YEARS!? I'ts been 7 fudging yearssss!?

She thinked a lot of stuff as if her dragons, lacrima does it still work or not? But she's very worried of her Dragons. Especially Caresteria.

Lucy POV

They're going? Ugh! I'm all stiff... But I gotta follow them wait... They have master. So I think imma head back to magnolia first...

"Active, My loyal wings!" I said waving my hand from the left side the opposite. Concentrating my magical power on my back.  
This time, I went to the sea. It's afternoon and its hot.

"Water Spirits, please lend me some air to breath in the water thee. Brithious Konera." I casted. It allows me to breath and see clearly on the bottom of the dark sea.

I swim. With the help of my Air dragon slaying magic, my swim got 28x faster. I arrived at magnolia's port 25 minutes after. I got to the port. They were dead shocked. They sweatdrop until turning white.

My dyed brown hair is still good quality. I made contacts with my spirits so they aren't worried.

I roam around and 5 minutes after, I could see the fairy tail's ship.

Due to some stuff, I had to run from the port. My instinct told me so.

I watch where they're headed. Following them from the far. Bisca and Alzack are leading. I don't wanna get spotted. Especially by Erza.

-end of flashback-

"So—The first fairy Tail master protected you guys but it needs 7 years to the spell's cancellation?" Asked Macao, standing firmly.

"Yep." They stated altogether.

Lucy POV

I should get my mind if them. They probably will blast a party all night all day.

As I walk in the streets, I heard rumors about The Grand Magic Games. Huh? What is that?

I got to the library to search for information. It started 7 years ago when we all disappeared. I haven't contact my dragons too. I'm very worried. I got the book I needed. About all the explanation, rules, guide, tips of GrandMagicTournament

It said to decide which strongest guild is on the top. There are matches between guilds. And each guild are allowed to have 2 teams with 5 people in it. So there can be 10 people participating.

I went to check out the documentary of Fiore's top Guild. It's not Fairy Tail. It's not Blue Pegasus. It's not Lamia Scale. It's a Guild called 'Sabertooth'.

'I see...' I thought.

When I return the book the the shelfs, I ran back to the Fairy Tail guild. I accidentally heard them about participating GrandMagicTournament.

'!' An idea of teasing fairy tail came into my mind.  
I hurried myself to the train. I summon my copy to watch Fairy Tail. It's a simple copying my mind and actions magic. Called 'Copying magic' but there's 2 kind. A copy magic for the magical power and skills. And a copy magic for the person's appearance who uses magic.

I bought a ticket leaving soon to The Sabertooth guild's town. I'm leaving ASAP. So I could get the master's trust to tease fairy tail in GrandMagicTournament.

Timeskip- arrived in front of the Sabertooth guild.

"Whaaaah? The building is just like..." My words was cut when I saw 2 young mages. About my age, come. A blonde and a black headed. 'They seem like Natsu and Gray' I thought.

"Excuse me, do you have something?" The blonde asked me.

I didn't answer at first. I looked back to the Sabertooth's insignia. And for some seconds, I answered, "May I Join this guild?"

"Oooh? You?" The blonde asked smirking. "Lemme fight you so I could ask master Reiko to let you join!" Offer the blonde dragon slayer. (In my story, Gemma's dead or vanished something like that. But her daughter Minerva's still around)

*giggle*

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked with a puzzled tone. "Scared missy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hah. To the likes of you? I wouldn't challenge myself if I were you." I answer mocking.

"Huh." He spat. "Then lets get on it." He said smirking. putting one hand to the front of his chest.

Timeskip- Battlefield.

"I don't really know this place.. you might took advantage of my cluelessness about this place…" I sniffed around to look for traps. But there seem none.

"I fight fair and square. I Just wanna know how good you are… I've sense quite amount of magic you got there." He smirk-grinning.

'!' My shadow magic is going off. My Magical power is leaked. So the theory is like this: Lucy had a magic that can control her magical bag. She hid her magical powers with her shadow magic. And when the shadow magic is going off, she will not realize it. But the bag that held great amount of magical power is fading inch by inch. So yes, it's leaking. People may realize her great amount of magic if she didn't create a new shadow magic to hide her magical powers. (for you who didn't get it, its quite simple, I mean Lucy is hiding her magical power in a magic bag created by shadow magic. But its temporally. It will disappear little by little, so mages can tell how much her amount of magic.)

Damn it. I'm almost caught. Urgh… I need to train more. "alright…" I began casting a bag to seal my magical power inside of me.

"hmm… why did you put '_it' _away? Wait.. I haven't know your name. Name's Sting of Sabertooth twin dragon." He said crossing his arms proudly.

"Name's Lucy. I was a member of fairy tail." I snorted at the last part. "nah, Just Lucy, the free mage." I fixed my words.

"I was wondering… here did Natsu-san had gone…" he admit

"I don't care about them anymore." I said looking down holding my pain back. Not now… "I just wish they never returned. But they did." I declared. I wipe my almost-falling-tear on my left eye.

His eye widen on my last sentence, "ooh? Natsu-san did?" he asked curiously.

"Khukhu… you will just wait until I spit my answer. You have to get thru my dead body." I smirked at him. He gave me a 'wtf-seriously-look'

"oh well then. Im gonna make you spit it out." Sting declare.

-To be Continued-

sorry for bad grammar and spellings. hope you understand.

Mwahhahahahahaha next chapter is about sting's and lucy's fight muahaha. Gimmeh ideas how to make it interesting? Thanks :3 ps= StiCy fans, don't make anything dirty… well, I don't mind. But don't make them fall in love at each other too…

Love ur reviews! Ciao ^^ /


	6. Maybe Possible

She Will be back: 6

Chapter 6; Maybe possible.

Thanks again for the reviews, minna-San. I got quite some reviews. On the last chapter, I asked that how will the duel end. I get it! I had quite an ending. That will not ruin sting's reputation. Anyway, thanks again :* love you guys.

Normal POV

"Hah, bet imma win this duel." Sting said naively. Crossing his arms and spitting. (Lol)

"Oh we'll see." Lucy smirked, but he didn't see it. "Matte, you both know who I am. Now introduce him." Lucy said pointing to the other black haired Mage that she thought resembles Alzack 7years ago...

"I'm Rogue." He said closing his eyes emotionless. His eyes are dark red. His hair is black and he wore a robe. He cross his arms too.

Lucy POV

I really got annoyed by this Sting guy.. He's blonde like me! he's really naïve and arrogant.

"Okay then Rogue." I said sarcastically. "Oi Sting. You move first." I demand.

"Ugh.. No, ladies first." He said quite annoyed. But I stubbornly put my calm face and close my eyes. Getting ready to get hit. 'Tch, you really are looking down on me.' Sting thought.

"White Dragon's Claw!" He said claiming my torso.

I deflected it and black flipped him. Still concentrating and closing my eyes. Only listening how the voice flows.

"Tch, White dragon's ROAR!" A ray of light came and I dodge it without opening my eyelid. I kinda lose balance when I dropped. I open my eyes. I saw Sting nowhere. His presence is still around. I saw Rouge smirking on the edge of my eye.

"White dragon's... HOLY BREATH!" I saw that coming but damn that's just too huge! I blocked it and drain some of the light magical powers. "Attack dismiss!" I flicked my middle finger and my thumb finger. (I bet some of ya think its gonna be like 'fuck yah!' XD) and a huge spark explode leaving no Sting's attack to cut or left a bruise on my body. "White Dragon's―" he casted.

"DRAGON LAW, secret technique, BREATH OF THE COMPLETE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I cut him. I knew he saw it coming. He just didn't know what it is until he feels it. I unleashed my magical power. A White yellow explosion came to his and Rogue's view. His eyes widen.

"S-shit" Sting said looking away. He tried to cross his hands to block it but its 3x bigger than his Holy Breath. "Rahh!" He screamed.  
It left him raccoon eyed. Rogue getting close to Sting's body.

"Oi Sting. Still alive?" Rogue ask.

"Uughh." He rubbed his nape and stretching his arms out. His back was cramped. "You got me good." He winks. But it seemed forced. "Just off guard." He then walks away from me. 2 exceeds came towards Sting and Rogue. "Yo Sting-kun." Asked the red colored exceed. "What happen, are you okay?"

"Lector? Nah, she caught me off guard." He forced smile to his exceed name Lector.

"Nope. You just can't dodge my attack, blondie." I said, I was proud of my victory. I felt bad for myself. Well I was a blonde too.

"You're jealous of my blonde hair." He gave me a playful grin.

"What? No way." I looked away. "No way in hell i'll be jealous of your hair!" I screeched. Blinking one eye.  
Sting started to move away from my sight. "Hey! where are you going?" I asked.

"Didn't you say you want to join our guild?" He ask. I smiled, "hurry up slow poke! Or we will leave you behind!" he started to walk resting his hands behind his neck.

"Yeah. I will." I smiled.  
'I hope Sabertooth will be my next family― I only have one, do I? Yes, Fairy Tail.' I thought to myself looking to the sky. No matter where you are... I'll always be watching after you.

Fairy Tail- Normal POV

"MINNA, lets train!" Shouted Makarov.

"Yeah!" Everyone fist pump.

Each team are off to their own destination training with each other. Team Natsu minus Lisanna goes to the beach for some reason. Including Wendy, Charle, Shadow gear.

Back to Lucy- normal POV

"Yo, so you was from Fairy Tail?" Sting asked crossing his hand behind his neck. Of course with this red-furry-exceed companion.

" I... Yeah." She answered with a disappointed face. "I don't wanna talk about it..." She admitted. Gritting her teeth. Lucy was taken back by those emotional memories; when Fairy Tail protected her from Panthom Lord and those fun times they used to spend together.

Lucy begun to tear but she held it back. Sting; who isn't as dense as Natsu, begun to mutter about something. "Y-you don't have to talk about that guild if you don't want to!" He said. "its not like I car.." 'tsundere much?' Lucy thought.

"Ah! It's ok! I'm okay." She said looking away trying not to worry Sting. Her face was flushed of embarrassment. "Fro thinks Brunette-san is crying!" The exceed with a frog costume suddenly said.

"So, you're Frosch?" Lucy bow down to meet Frosch. "Nice to meet you, Lucy Desu." Lucy said handing out her hand she's trying to avoid the topic.

"Frosch loves to meet you too!" He smiled and raised his paw. (is Frosch a boy? /:)  
'I miss Happy already.'

Fairy Tail- The beach.

"Wendy..." Happy said looking to the bright shining sun. "I miss Lucy..." Happy declared. His eyes are starting to tear.

Wendy, Happy and Charle (I forgot who I called her on the earlier chapter. Between Carla or Charle or Charles well you know what I mean right?) are resting under a huge umbrella. They're done training, well resting.

Wendy looked to Happy, with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Happy... I wish I could still meet Lucy-San soon." Wendy said, wiping her nose. She misses Lucy so bad too.

"What's with you guys... That... happy-go-lucky girl..." Charles said trying to change the topic. "Yeah, I miss her." Charle admit. whoa! Charle cared about Lucy, well she's her nakama too.

"I wonder where is she... What she's doing..." Wendy trailed off. "Is she... Looking at the sky like us?" Wendy asked...

To Lucy- normal POV

"Oi brunette." Sting called.

"Hey, I have a name. It's not 'brunette' or 'you'. I am so going to kill you if you weren't my supposed-to-be-comrade."

"Tch. Acting all damn high again, huh? Brunette~" that irritates Lucy for sure. She wasn't supposed to hit him but~~

*PUNCH*

Rogue smirked. He was entertained by this whole drama. "Umm..." The red furry exceed raised his paw, "you beat Sting-kun once, but you might not beat him the next time! He's Fiore's strongest Mage!" He said proudly.

"Fro thinks Rogue is too!" The frog costume exceed declare.

"That hurt! What the heck that's for!?" Sting ask putting his palm on where she punch hard, in his stomach― with her fist. This became embarrassing. The Strongest Twin Dragon Slayer duo of Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe loses to the was-known Good posture not strong Stellar Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail; Lucy Heartfillia.

Vein popped on Lucy's forehead. The air have taste bitter sweet... Dark aura exhaling Lucy's background.

"You never learn, ne?" She ask with a sudden sweet smile. But her vein is still visible on her forehead.

"Y-you're creeping me out!" Sting exclaim. They argued for some moments until Lucy broke the arguing and said arguing is for little kids.

After a few minutes walking towards their guild building, they arrived in front of it.

Lucy talked to Sabertooth master. She was incredibly nice, it reminds her of Mirajane. Her name is known as Eloiren (OOC) the Sabertooth Mage. She is very strong, kind and smart. Could be clumsy but could be dangerous. Her dangerous is when she was mad or emotional. She's wise in lot of ways. She is 40's but she looks like 20.

"Master, I would like to have a black mark on my upper left arm." Lucy said to her Maroon haired master.

"Lucy-chan, ne, what magic do you usually use?" She started to pick on Lucy's upper arm.

"I often use celestial magic. But if the condition's emergency, I might use my Dragon Slaying magic." She looked at her new guild mark. Black. She begun touching it softly. "I could use simple basic magics too."

"Ahh~ what a great thing to know!" Eloiren said clapping her hand softly. "It's quite been awhile for a girl joining Sabertooth." She looked at her guild with a smile on her face. "And what dragon slaying element Lucy-chan?"

"Hehehe~ I'm a complete dragon slayer." Lucy whispered to her guild master.

"No way?" Said the young looking master, who seem to like gossiping. Lucy nodded in response.

"Sting doesn't know yet but I think Rogue might be suspecting me as a 'not really normal dragon slayer.'"

"Yeah! I won't tell him." The master said she began moving her hand that is stiff from all the gossip. "You enjoy okay, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and gave her a sincere smile. Insuring her would trust her on the GrandMagicTournament.

The master giggled and started to walk away.

Lucy started to move from the stool she was sitting. She haven't thought about where she should stay... Woods? No. Inn? She don't have enough jewels. She need to get herself an apartment.

Lucy wander around Seicronn (the town where Sabertooth stand. A creation if mine.) to look for a great enough apartment. When she saw a quite peace looking street called Sunishine. She went in and spotted a cozy looking house it was 'on sale: limited, 24 hours only.' And under the writing she saw 'only sold for 120J.' It interests Lucy.

She immediately contacted the house owner. She got the house and a man with brunette hair like hers gave her the keys. She really is lucky! She got another cozy cheap home! And it doesn't have to be monthly payed.

When she opened the door, she was shocked! The house way like a cabin but it was more modern and lighter. It's cleaner than she thought. There's a bed beside the table, a desk across the bed a kitchen behind the bathroom a Livingroom with a large closet. It's all light brown and yellow. She loves hood surroundings. When she enters the kitchen she saw a stove microwave and a fridge. A 4 person dining table included.

That was just the first floor. The second floor was another desk, a tea table, a couch and a rug. Don't forget the storage. She loves her lucky life!

"I think I'm gonna love it here." she blab to herself. She begun brushing her teeth with the toothbrush Virgo gave her. She bathe with Plue. She's ready to sleep... She recklessly throw herself on the bed. "Natsu used to sleep on my bed with Happy..."  
She's tired from all today's commotion. She quickly drifted back to sleep.

Timeskip- morning~

Lucy POV

Unhhhhh. Huh? *yawn* sooo~ it's morning? *stretch*

Normal POV (gommen I changed a lot of POVs...)

Lucy glance at the calendar. "3 months from now hnn?" She stood up wiggling her wrist. "I need to train... I'm still weak..." She pouted.

She got inside her bathroom and the waters runs all over her curvy body. After that, she get dressed with a simple black dress code. And a brown cloak that matches her dyed hair.

"I miss my blonde hair..." She mumbles sadly, not showing her expression, she saw the clock pointing at the numbers. The short point is pointing at number nine, while the long one is pointing at 12 "I should go shopping."

Then she wrote a paper to her mom and dad somewhere as her stars.

"_To mama and papa,___

I have gone thru a lot of things. I went back from 7 years in Tenroujima, mama. And papa, I wish you a happy life with mama on the heaven. Please don't fight mama... Papa... Ne?

From your beloved daughter,  
Lucy"

She seal the letter and put it in one of her drawer.  
Then she walks outside her house, birds chirping, it feels like she's in magnolia... But she isn't.

She stopped at the nearest store. She bought a silver key in a magic shop. And buy some cleaning supplies. 'I'm running out of money' she thought. When she's done shopping, she spotted 2 exceeds roaming around that crowded street aimlessly. She got close to them and bent down, "Lector, Frosch, what are you doing here?" She asked with curiosity filling her tone.

"Nothing Lucy-San, just walking." Lector said, "yeah walking! Without any direction to the lake to catch some fish..." Frosch said innocently.

"You idiot, Frosch!" Lector scolded his exceed friend. "We aren't supposed to tell her we're losing direction!"

Lucy sweatdrop. "Ano-" Lucy smile, "why didn't you just fly to look for your lake?" Lucy reminded them. Lector give her that 'oh-yeah-I-just-remembered-I-could-fly' look. "Don't tell me you just realized?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Not that we forget! Right, F-Frosch?" Lector defending his pride. 'This exceed is really arrogant.'

"Frosch thinks he forgots!" He said innocently. "Damn you Frosch! You betray me!" Lector cried while running away. 'Melodramatic much?'

"Ah matte!" Lucy called. But she spotted the blonde and black hair Mages. Lector hid behind the young blonde mage.

"Lector, what happen?" Sting asked with concern.

"The brunette girl scold me, sting-kun!" Lector cried. "Ahh? Her?" Sting asked while pointing at Lucy.

"He's just being dramatic!" Lucy shouted and then pout. "I'm going back to my house." She declare still pouting. Frosch followed her. She realized the frog looking exceed following her. "You wanna come, Fro?"

"Fro wants to come!" He said jumping. "Then we're coming to your territory too!" The blonde guy said.

Lucy glared at him. "Why would you?" "Cuz we don't know what you'll do to Frosch if he's with you." He said.

"Jeez! He's a comrade! A nakama! Why would I hurt him?" She yelled at the mages. "Trust me already!"

"Took you long enough." Sting smirked.  
Lucy had a 'huh' expression on her face.

"You have to take care of Fro, if you do something to him, we will know soon." Sting teased. 'Sheesh, hate him.' Lucy thought.

"Take good care of my partner." Rogue said crossing his arms.

"I will... It's not that in going to rape him." Sarcasm... "Fro trust Lucy-chan!" He said assuring his partner.

"Ok then, you have my permission." Rogue said.

Timeskip- after Lucy showed Fro her apartment, they went to the guild.

"you're slow brunette..." Sting said.  
"Hmph." Lucy pout.

"You pout a lot for a newcomer." Lector critic.  
"I don't wanna hear that from a cat."

"I'm taking a job." Lucy said crossing her arms. She didn't actually wanted to go for a job. Since she need money for food expenses, she need some.

She grabbed the '500.000J paying to defeat a huge illegal guild.' And ask for a permission to go.

"Ittekimahh!" Lucy said.

Timeskip- 2 days forward  
Sabertooth guild- normal POV.

"I'm back." She said. With a bag hanging on her back.

"Whoa! Your rather fast Lucy!" Master Eloiren gasped. "No wounds dear?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"No, only a small bruise. But it's nothing, master." Lucy said assuring her master.

"Alright, Lucy, I would like you to meet Rufus and Orga." Lucy got a 'hoy' from Rufus and Orga.

"And you, them―" Eloiren pointed at The twin dragon slayer, "Rufus and Orga will be participating the Grand Magic Games!" Master said grinning.

"B-But master! I am new, do you think I'm capable?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Yes of course Lucy. There, you'll get well-known." She smiled and then whisper to her ear, "you want to tease Fairy Tail that's why you join right?" Lucy looked at her master flabbergasted.

"H-How do y-you..." Lucy asked. "We'll that's my specialty being the guild master." She said proudly. "You still want to show them your true strength right, Lucy-chan?" She asked.

"Yes!" Lucy jumped.  
"Hey. I think Sting is interested in you." The Sabertooth master tease.

"Jeez! You really like to gossip ne, master?" Lucy chuckle. "He's just a friend."

The master let out a cute giggle. Her hair flows beautifully. Lucy admire her kindness. She isn't like the other Sabertooth members. But she can't judge her yet. Maybe just maybe, she might be the same...

To be continued-

Sorry for wrong spellings and bad grammars.

HEYYYY thanks for reading! Idk how to end the story... Sorry if it's bad...

By the way, I won't be updating for the next 10 days. But I will keep writing. It's my final exam. So please understand and don't give up on my story :3 I will probably update 2 chapters next time ;3 wish me luck on my exam! \( )/

R&R pleaaseee~  
#muchLove from Seraphine


	7. What? Canceled?

She will be back: 7

Chapter 7: What? Cancelled!?

I'm not complaining or anything but... Last chapter I didn't get bunch of reviews as I did last time. But here~ as promised I will update. I will post another chapter after getting at least 5 reviews... Because I think no one is reading this story ._.

I'm sad that some of you didn't like my story *depression mode* actually, I ditch studying! Lol :D I should be studying but here I am! Posting!

LunarNights (guest) : *pout* I am just writing what I think… and you sure are a tsundere type HAHA.

On to the chappy~

Normal POV

Lucy and co. (Which is Twin Dragon slayer team (Lector and Frosch), Rufus and Orga.) come training for this year's (X971) grand magic games. They're surely to win. But without expecting the future, some actions occur.

Lucy POV

As master Eloiren said, we will be participating Dai Mato Enbu. I wasn't sure I'm ready or not. I looked to Sting who's been chomping on my sandwich.

"Hey! Stop eating my breakfast! I need energy!" I sweatdrop as I see Sting's expression. he looks… pathetic. "Khuhuhu..." I tried holding my laughter.

"Wauth gho hunnyh?" Sting asked.

'He had a similar denseness as Natsu.' Lucy thought.

"BAHAHAHA!" I can't hold my laughter! "You... Should... Have seen that... Expression on... Your.. Face!" I pointed at Sting's face and spoke between my laughs.

"Memorized." Rufus smirked.

"Don't gho aroundh memorizhing pepholes khamefhull achtionhs, Rufhush." Stings blurted. Still chomping some salads in his mouth. I giggled in amusement.

"You guys should get along." Orga said. "But as long as it entertains me, that should be fine." He said crossing his hands and pulling his feet up to the dining table.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. But it entertains me and everyone here. It's not usual to slack off. We get the chance, we grab 'em.

I forgot to mention, we're on a training in a mountain, called mt. Mitsugi (tribute in English. Kanji: 貢) and it has been 4 days since our departure. But we keep on lazing around. We keep joking while training. And there's an abandon… idk id it is… cabin, that is huge enough for us.

But I think this cabin is well built end and quite new. I haven't ask about any of this so it might be booked in the name of Sabertooth of something.

"Minna, master is calling us." Lector said while handing out a lacrima. Master came to our view.

"Ohayou! How is my cabin?" She asked.

'So it's master's cabin after all...'

"Master, we love it here." I said with a glimmering morning smile.

"Ah! I almost forgot." She mumbled. "The games are delayed for a month! So you get more time training these 4 months! Come back after 3 and a half months training, yeah?" She said smiling.

"Ehh? Why is that master?" I asked. "Oi, stop asking master question." Sting muttered irritated.

"The arena is damaged by some dark guild who is teaming up to destroy it, the council is able to capture most of the members, but it's already damaged. And they will fix it soon. But it will take less than 4 months to accomplish." Master explain.

"Agreed. Better than having a damaged part of arena, we should claim the Tournament's victory with perfection once more." Rufus said.

"But then again, Fairy Tail will be participating. Who knew who will participate. It could be Gildarts or Laxus..." I muttered.

"Who are they?" Orga asked me. "Are they stronger than Gajeel?" Rogue ask.

"They're one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards. Gildarts is the strongest one but Laxus ain't half bad. And they're more smart and powerful than Gajeel. Not to mention Laxus is the second dragon slayer generation..." I explain.

"Then we will just have to train hard and claim our victory, no?" Sting asked.

I nodded to response Sting. "No one should look down on the strongest guild." Sting conveys.

Everyone nodded in this including Frosch and Lector.

To Fairy Tail Team Natsu and co- normal POV

"What? The Grand magic Tournament is postponed?" Natsu barked.

"Calm down Peanut Brain! We can't do anything about it. If you wanna help, to probably put everything on fire like an idiot!" Gray stated.

"What'd you say Popsicle?"

"I said PEANUT BRAIN!" They crash their forehead on each other with visible sparks between their eyes.

"Stop this! Both of you!" The mighty red haired Titania split them. "Do you wish punishment?" She glared at them with a deathly tone.

"no ma'am" "aye" is all what they can say.

"But that means we got 4months to go!" Jet said.

"Maybe we should return on the end of the fourth month." Erza stated her opinion.

"We should, we still need to get to the arena." Gray said.

"G-gray! Your pants!" Levy said flustered bright crimson.

"Oh shit! When did I strip my pants!?" He hurriedly goes to search for his pants.

To Sabertooth team- normal POV

They said Mt. Mitsugi is one of the most mysterious mountain. Some secrets unrevealed. But there is just no one have opened it, well no one can... Not yet.

"I open, the gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy command.

"What can I do for you, Lucy-sama?" The man-goat in black tuxedo asked.

"Capricorn, can you teach me how to raise my Magical Power?" He was staring at Lucy, stunned.

"But Lucy... Your magical power is above what you need... And the more after effect using the spell of 'magic bag' (read chapter 2/3 bout my theory of magic bag :D)" he explain.

"Then teach me hand to hand combat then~ I'm really bad at it." She said while cupping he chin and blinking an eye.

"As you wish then, Lucy." He then started explaining how to move the right way. But first, he thought Lucy how to dodge, and took steps back so she won't lose balance. He told her to stretch more so she could be more flexible.

~time skip~ 2 weeks after Lucy practice dodging and balancing.

"No way! I could avoid and dodge all of Caprico's attack!" Lucy was dumbfounded.

"Nice Job Lucy..." He said with a calm face and a slight smile. "You did we'll learning on dodging. Now I shall make your hand more powerful so you can block some magical attack. Such as lightning attack, explosion attacks and etc." he said while walking towards her.

"Now lets begin." He smiled.

~time skip~ 3 months. Normal POV

Lucy have learn how to dodge, black flip 2 person at once, block magical attacks, and hand to hand combat. Even if she haven't master hand to hand combat, she still learn it. And she found out something very shocking.

Flashback~ Lucy POV

I was taking a rest and walk around the forest. Quite far from the cabin. Caprico said he needs a rest. So I'm taking a full day of resting. The team agreed so I don't mind.

"Hmm... Where am I now..." I was looking around and seem to lost ways. "I came from there..." I said to myself.

I was walking further and further away aimlessly and found myself in blue-yellow-bright colors. The atmosphere is really calming. Fireflies are floating here. It seem to be some fairy tale scene. Where I found myself in a beautiful place in the evening. Fireflies are flying there, guiding me.

I walk and look around, "Beautiful." I gave a smile.

"Lucy..." I was shocked. I was about to yelled 'who goes there!?' But the voice is too calming and angelic.

"Worry not, dear Lucy." Some bunch of fireflies come at me and gathering as one. I was shocked at how beautiful it is. It became a shape of a fairy.

"A… fairy?" I asked?

"No silly, I'm a spirit in a fairy shape." She giggled.

*giggle* "why do spirits know me?" I asked. Anxiety begun to fill my heart.

"You have a beautiful soul... And strong spirits in you. You must have... Love your 'friends' a lot correct?" She asked Lucy with a face that have 'right?' Look. She seem to know everything!

"Yes..." I said. I squatted to look at the lush soil under my feet. I took one of the asters. It's beautiful...

"Lucy... Do you know who you are?" The spirit asked with concern, hoping of something.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Do you know that you are the chosen star?" She asked me. I opened my jaw in shock. Of course I know what this 'star' is but there is no way! That is like being the sun of all planets! The irreplaceable and unchangeable, Star Goddess. The ruler of all stars.

"Wha?" I asked lifelessly shocked. My soul feel like it's flying away.

"T-true it is not believable but it's the truth, Lucy of the stars."

"I... I.. I don't.. think." I refuse but... Its fate. From the first thing I'm born.

"You are capable of holding the Secret gate of all stars." She explain and continue, "the Bright shine in the dark, the life in the sea of deaths, the Heaven in the hell. Worthy as the queen, she will send her stars to go and protect the needs." She said.

"Heaven's gate, Solar Galore." We state together.

I was standing in disbelief. Not that I only train, but I also Explore about legendary magica.

The only one who can use is the legendary Star Goddess who is said to be coming once again. The reincarnation of the last Star Goddess is me?

"Yes, you know Solar Galore aka as the Secret Gate of Heaven, the only magic that will be held by one person." She started to fade into little fireflies.

"W-Wait!" I called. But the spirit have already left. "I didn't get why is she telling me, dammit!"

I walked back to the cabin. I'm getting a worried Rufus and Orga. Sting's asking me questions that I don't care and Rogue been asking if I'm attacked or something.

Flashback ends- normal POV

It have been 9 days since the fairy appear. But, every time Lucy went to the same place she met the fairy, the environment seem to change. And Lucy can't sense anymore presence of the spirit so she thinks the spirit is gone.

Lucy POV

"Lucy! We have to go back! It's already the end of the 4th month of training! I'm bored here!" Sting said. These past 3 months Sting start to call me Lucy. Sometimes Luce. But I prefer Lucy_. I don't want to have those hurtful memories of my ex-comrade anymore._

"Yeah! Moitekitah!" (I'm all fired up, right?) I reach the sky and fist pumping. "Just watch Fairy tail! We will beat your asses!"

Sting smiled while putting his hand on his hip actin 'cool', which he isn't, Rogue smiled while closing his eyes, Rufus is crossing his arms and smiling like Sting. Orga fist pump and said 'ooh!'

And we're ready to go back to Seicronn with more powerful magics!

To be continued-

And there you have it. Sorry for the bad grammars and misspellings.

I appreciate your follows, favorites and reviews! Thanks for the support. Please review! :L

Be updating after 5 reviews :3 read my other GraLu fic please… but it isn't so good I think .-.


	8. Star Goddess

She will be back: 8

Thanks for giving me reviews, favorites and follows! In the end, i will continue since you guys are really nice ;3 That means much! Btw, what's writer block? I'm curious :0 you guys get one right? I'm just curious what's that is... #justasking ;3 anyway enjoy~

Chappy Eight! 第8章! : Star Goddess

Normal POV

As we got our train tickets in the nearby station, team Sabertooth (minus minerva plus Lucy) sat across each other. Rufus, Sting and Rogue sat on the other side while Lucy and Orga sat across them. Lector and Frosch sat with Lucy and on Lucy's lap.

"Why... Have to *barf* be the… Train..." Sting asked between his motion sickness.

"Sting. Don't talk while barfing." Orga spat.

"Yeah you... *cough* * barf* shouldn't..." Rogue spat.

"Rogue... You're not supposed to say that before you look at yourself." Lucy quote while sweatdroping with Orga. Rufus still remain calm but he removed his Italian style hat.

The train happens to be in silent. Lucy watched the train while it moves along the rail, Rufus and Orga are sleeping. Rogue and Sting both are unconscious.

Timeskip- few hours, at Seicronn.

Lucy POV

after we got off the train earlier, Rogue snapped back quickly to reality but he walks a little bit dizzy. Despite that White Dragon slayer there *me points at the certain White dragon slayer* still in his Motion sickness mode. He barfed a few times on train.

Orga helped both those pity Dragon slayers to walk, fortunately, they could corporate.

"We're back!" I shouted at  
the Master, the members looked at us and stare. Some were waving. And some said, "Welcome back!" Some asked questions but we didn't bother to answer since we will tell them later.

The master, who is cleaning some plates smiled brightly, she seem to wait for us. "Oh! Welcome back!" She said while putting the tableware. "How was it?" She asked while leaning to the stone wall. (You know what Sabertooth guild look like right? There's a link; wiki/Sabertooth#Modal)

"It went well master, all magic is memorized." Rufus answered he puts his index finger and middle finger to his temple.

We still have 2 weeks before the Dai Matō Enbu, so we better get ready.

"Minna." Master called. "You **must** win." She glared to us deadly, literally. It even gives Sting chills.

"Ha-hai." We all stated firmly.

When she left, her usual mood came back; she continues to clean the kitchen utilities. 'Mood swing master...' And I cupped my chin with my fingers, 'so master is really that horrifying?'

Timeskip- still Lucy POV

We all separated and leave the guild to pack and prepare for the Dai Matō Enbu.

I summon Plue, "gate of the Canis Minor."

"Pupuuunnn!" He danced.

"Ara! Plue! I missed you!" I squeal while picking Plue up and hugging him tight. "Gommen for not summoning you for these last 3 months."

He responded with a raising paw and a 'pu pu pupunn.'

We walk back to my cozy house.  
It's been a while... I opened the door gate and charged into it. Plopping myself at the soft bed and squeezing Plue.

"Ne, Plue, lets take a shower Kay?" I asked while putting Plue to the floor.

I start undressing my clothes and take some new towel.

I took a quick shower before getting inside the tub. And I unwrap the towel of my body. In the meantime, Plue comes into the bathroom.

Timeskip- night

I began writing a letter to my mom about how the training goes, how I did great, how I am... Asking her if she's okay and a lot of little stories.

After that, I sleep tight in my warm bed.

Timeskip- morning ;)

After I did my morning chores, I took a long shower. I ate some breakfast and tied my hair up.

I locked my house as I finish eating, grabbing my keys and whip. I quickly went to Seicronn's largest Library.

I look into the "magical mystic magica" shelf. I picked some historical legendary books. And most of the one I picked was explanations about 'Star Goddess'.

I wore my Kazeyomi no Megane (Gale-wind reading glasses) to read it faster. Thank God I have the 32x. (There are types if you don't know :0)

Timeskip-

After reading some books, I finally understands the full meaning of Star Goddess's true abilities. I was confused at first.

'Star Goddess is a chosen one. They hold such abilities since she is born. Which is truly hard to describe, but one of them could make their opponents, weaken. Or even death could occur to the foe.'  
I gulped.  
'The Star Goddess's powers are based on their heart and souls, which is it had to be pure to use the maximum attacks of Star Goddess's ability. Emotions are also something, if you make the chosen one furious, desperate, or either broken hearted, the unlucky one will held a punishment from the Star Goddess. If the chosen one does not know their own true powers, then they will attack unconsciously and they may not control their true strength. Which are the emotions that control the powers.'  
I gasped. So I must know my true power...

After I read those, I switched to another book. The title is 'Star Goddess history.'

'Myths say that Star Goddess's came from the spirits of the stars. They were said to rule the world with peace and joy. The chosen may not know their powers until they grew emotional. The Star Ruler, The Star Goddess, are said to be born with destiny. And they are all ladies because of their emotions are stronger than men's emotions.'  
I turn some page. I've heard of them...  
'If the Star Goddess dies, they will once again send down to Earth. The late Star Goddess will seek the Young Star Goddess as a spirit. The new reborn Star Goddess will find out by their self or be told by the late Star Goddess.

Normal POV

After Lucy finish reading that sentence, she begun to remember the spirit that came to her on the forest last time. 'So that's the late Star Goddess before me?' She asked her mind, 'So it's like some kind of a relay game in real life?'

Lucy tried to find the quote for the strongest Star Goddess's spell. And then she spotted an italic and bold writing in the middle of the book.

"_Oh The shining stars in the dark, souls that come from the heavens, happiness in the border of the endless sorrow, Life in the middle of the bloody sea,__  
I open thee, the gate of the Heavens, Solar Galore._" It said.  
But there is another one in the next page,

"_the Bright shine in the dark, the life in the sea of deaths, the Heaven in the hell, Heaven's Gate, open! Solar Galore._" It says. **'It's the one the last Star Goddess says...'**  
Lucy squint her eyes... She memorized its quotes and she borrowed the book from the library.

Lucy POV

we still have 11 days until our departure... I glanced at the book I borrowed earlier. I should practice little by little... But is it necessary to? What does the power is for?  
The book never said anything about what the spell will do, because the last time the Star Goddesses used it was around 100 years ago.

I rub my cheek to my other side of my palm, I started pacing around without any direction...  
Then I went to the guild.

Timeskip- 11 days. Still Lucy POV

I finished packing my stuffs without breaking a sweat! And we will be gather on Seicronn's train station.

To Train Station- normal POV

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy waved.

"You're slow, hurry, the train to Crocus aren't waiting for us." Sting said.

"Hurry up Lucy-San" Lector said.

"YOSH! I'm ready." Lucy ran towards them and teases, "Wait until you see my new magic." She smirked.

"Your magic will be memorized, Lucy." Rufus cross his arms...

"Ahh, we will win to those fairies anyway." Sting said cockily.

"You can't underestimate them too..." I whisper of irritation.

"What did you say?" He asked again, not hearing clearly.

"I said, we will win!" Lucy faked.

"Of course, we are the strongest guild in Fiore!" Lector declares.

"Fro says, Sabertooth is the strongest!"

"Now let's go!" Orga called us out.

As we hoped into the train, all we need to do right now, is sit back, enjoy the train and relax for a while. We will wait to the results, Fairy Tail.

To be continued-

HAHA sorry for bad grammars and misspelling... Tried my best

Sorry if you don't get the Goddess's part. It was quite logical I made. (Actually, I made things up. I never actually knew that'll turn out fine.)

I appreciate your follows, favorites and reviews! And btw, I don't want this to actually be Nalu because it's too common ... the story itself is kind of common. The other fanfictions were mostly Nalu but yea, too much romance #nooffense just stating my mind. Please read my new GraLu fan fic :} give it a shot~

After this, I probably make some arc too ;) if you agree... Thanks again! #MuchLove! アリガトウ!


	9. Arrival

She will be back 9:

Thank you for the reviews minna! It's really wonderful! I done the final exams so I will be updating more. And thanks Serena-chan, for telling me what writers block is! Now I got an idea to continue :3 arrigato minna! Hontoni!

Now now, chappy 9! 第9章!

Chapter 9: Arrival

Lucy POV

we arrived at Crocus few hours before noon. We travel around by splitting up. I went to check our assigned. The Sabers assigned room was huge. Duh, special!

I opened the room where our team goes. Orga and Rufus goes to the east, Sting and Rogue goes to the west. I'm just going to check out around the town... Alone. Cuz I bet Sting's going to pick fights with another team... Hope he isn't going too overboard.

*sigh* "I wonder what kind of Games we're participating..." I rubbed my head.

I looked around the room and start unpacking.

I've been sensing some weird magical powers in this town since we goot here… but I can't tell. I've also tried to make communication with my dragons... But they didn't respond. Maybe I'll try once more.

I open the lacrima and cast a spell on it to make a better connection than the last time.

"L-Lucy?" Caresteria gasped. She began to tear a little.

"Caresteria!" I grinned at her. "I MISS YOU!"

"L-Lucy! This! This is a miracle for you to be surviving Acnologia's attack!" She smiled. "Please visit Daragurone!" She cheered. "I am going to inform the other Dragons that you have returned!"

"Haha... I have a news, Weissologia's slayer is here. Also Skiadrum's too!" I smiled.

"Yes yes! I knew that. But we have a little problem of communication Luce." She informed. "And don't call me that."

"I know that. I have tried communicating you twice." I told her. "And don't call me '_that'_."

"Alright. You must be busy eh?" She asked.

"Yes, I am in Earthland's Crocus, as you can see." I explain. I looked at her expression as she's somewhat don't like it.

"Lucy, there is something strange there, in Crocus. We dragons don't like being around that town." She glared. "You must be careful. You are my only apprentice. I cannot afford to lose you again." She gave me a slight smile.

"I have been sensing some magical power that annoys me too. I know there are a lot of mages in this town. Almost all guilds are here." I looked out the window where there are people walking and cosplaying as mages, with insignia stickers that totally looked fake. "But there's something bothering me." I cupped my chin.

"Right, You should contact me soon Lucy, becareful." After that the lacrima blacked out.

I smiled, "you can count on me." And stepped out from the assigned room/hotel to explore.

Timeskip- outside.

I wander around with a map of the town in my hands. I'm still confused about this all. I mean... Does it make sense how us will be participating and so the other 112 teams. How the...

"Yo! L—" I covered Rufus' lips.

"Shh! Call me Yuuhi. (English: Sunset. Kanji: 夕日) Fairies might be around you know?" I glare.

"Hai hai Yuuhi." Rufus sarcasm.  
"We have news, we will have to wake up at 12 dawn. It's the elimination time. We were told to be in our own assigned room." He informed me.

"Ah, figures." I looked around. "The mages are a lot. So it should be obvious." I glimpse at the civilians and some mages.

"Yeah. I heard a huge uproar on the west from the people." Orga noted.

"Ugh! That Sting! I knew we shouldn't let them go around the town by their selves!" I growled.

"I'm going to check him out. You should rest before dawn." I suggest.

"Sure." They coincide.

"Alrighty... They need punishment." I glared while walking like a mad gorilla. The people are watching me like 'what happened to her?' I heard some of them are talking about my attitude, "Yo wanna get punished by me?" I spat as I glare.  
They sweat and shook their head in denial.

"Good." I muttered. I don't like people talking about me. Definitely not.

After a few minutes fast walking, I arrived at the west side of Crocus.

I saw some people muttered a 'The twin dragon slayers' or 'Sabers!' Etc.  
I pulled up my cloak for less revealing head. I only left the visible Black mark of Sabertooth on my upper arm and some of my dyed brunette hair. I smirked at the fight. A vein popped on my head. My inner me says, 'I will kill them for ruining this street and making a major uproar. Kill. Kill. Punishment. Kill...' I sweat and glaring at them like crazy. Don't forget, smirking at the same time. Mages started to fly here and there. I curled my hand into fists.

People around me started to back away. I guess being a woman glaring in a cloak wouldn't be such a great idea.

I stepped into the circles of fight and see Sting picking the collar of some other team's clothes.

Then he and Rogue; which is behind Sting with Lector and Frosch, noticed my late presence.

"Yo! L—" I covered his mouth in annoyance. I glared at him.

"Don't call me that. Call me Yūhi.(Yuuhi and Yūhi are the same guys. I think.)" i hissed. He gave me a puzzled look. "Stop this. We will halt the fun until the Games start." I paused and continued with my arms crossing, "You should not bother them now." After that he pouts.

'!' What!? I noticed another dragon slayer's presence. That means—

"You're Natsu? Right?" Sting looked at the used-to-be well-known, Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You know me?" Natsu asked Sting for explanation. They're having a glare contest. Oh my gosh, I know what this will lead to!

"HALT this all." I command.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked while observing me.  
I was frozen of my ex-teammate's question.

"You shall find out yourself." I barked while ordering Sting and Rogue to leave. I heard some people asking me who I am. But I decided to leave it until the tournament.

"Why the hell did you stopped me!?" He demand me an answer. "Why are you Yuuhi?"

"You have a grudge against Natsu for not being able to kill Acnologia, I have a grudge against him for suddenly kicking me out for another person. But that'll have to wait for now. I decided to forgive them anyway." I explain.

He was quite until I heard him, "Well be it then..." He smiled smugly at me.

I nodded in understanding.

It's around 8 so we decided to head back to our hotel; or assigned room.

I paced around while heading back... 'The moon is really beautiful' I thought.

To Fairy Tail- after the meeting between Lucy, Sting, Rogue and Natsu. (Lololol the exceeds are left out =D jk) normal POV

"Hmm... Who is that girl..." Asked Natsu to Himself, "ne Happy, have you seen her somewhere before? That dragon slayer duo seemed to be listening to her." He asked his Blue furred companion.

"Aye, she's quite familiar. But I don't really know Natsu." Confusedness is filling happy's mind.

"I can't wait to destroy Sabertooth's ass! Those bastards are gonna pay!" He grinned. Then started to run randomly. But he stopped as he saw the young take over Mage. "Ah, Lisanna!" He cheered.

"Mo... Natsu... Where were you? Everyone's looking for you!" She scolded lightly. But everyone knew Lisanna wouldn't get mad at her lovely friend can she? Or does she thought Natsu more than just a friend?

"Gommen gommen! We came across to 3 of Sabertooth's." he sulked. Lisanna's face is starting to show curiousness.

"I should have come with you..." She began to sigh and walk away from the spot. "Ikumashou, Natsu, Happy." She smiled, they began following her. Silence were in the air until the white haired Mage decided to break it, "Natsu, who were the members?" Lisanna asked.

"Unh... There's a blonde, one's a dark haired. And both of them are guys." He explains as he tried to make up the next sentence. "I don't know the last member..."

"Whoever god knows is she a girl?" Lisanna asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, her voice is girlish. But I think we heard it somewhere before. Probably just my imagination. She wore a brown cloak and her magic... It smells weird." He told her.

"Well then, we just have to find it out ourselves." She assumed. "It could be the source of weird magic that '_they_' told us."

"it could be… But we have to be careful too, her teammate listens to her... and her glare is really scary." He informed with a pale face. "Like Erza's..." He squint his eyes in disgust.

Timeskip- infront of their lodge.

"AHH! It's 8 already!" When he said that, his tummy begun to grumble.

"Ara... You must be hungry?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah!" When Natsu barged open, he saw Erza unwrapping her towel from the body. But he saw her back half unwrapped.

"OOHH!" Erza glared. She began throwing Natsu swords randomly at him, making him stuck in the wall hanging like a portrait.

When Erza's done changing, she released Natsu and scolded him. Lisanna couldn't help Natsu, since she will be facing Erza. It's about time the Rest of the team come back. Erza began explaining the whole team about the elimination round. She demand them to rest.

When the sun started to rise, they will be using their brains, and running away from '_those_'

To be continued-

Yay! So I done the Chapter! Gommen for misspelling and bad grammars! I do not own fairy Tail in any shape or form btw!

Please review! Follow! Favorite! YOSH! I'm planning to change the Games. So it won't be the same... Maybe a little or some are. Like I will probably put in the MPF match thingy.

Please help me on the Games' idea! And I will modify it! I'll give you a half credit! I will modify it anyway ;p


	10. They Thus Came Across

She will be back 10:

YO! I'm really thanking you guys for following and Reviewing this all! I don't use Chinese~ well I can't speak Chinese. Its Japanese ._. (to: secretMindOtaku7) I get the Reviews of games and I will be taking my own and some of yours. That is; NekonekoChan2's Treasure Hunt, SerenaHeartfilia's Relay Race. P.S.= I will edit your ideas (: that's alright, yea? And I still accept tour ideas! :3 sorry it took some times! Cuz I've been busy drawing… instead of writing. Its: idrawmanga lol omg u shud check it out. And I've been reading rave master. Sorry! Really!  
Oh my gosh it's already the tenth o.O

On to the Chappy! 第10章!

Chapter 10: Maze of Fear.

Normal POV

Now that it's already dawn the elimination round will begin. The alerts are ringing an the assigned room begun to disappear. Traveled on the skies where the clouds are still dark. The pumpkin man aka the mascot, come to view in.

"Now! We have all our teams are over the cloud. Don't worry pum!" He dances. "Your oxygen is save so breath normally. My name is Matō, your referee and Mascot." He waved. "The elimination round will start with a Maze, pum!" He explained. "This maze is powered by a magic source it could control your fear, and it could also make you fall." He told. "You shall look for the gate for the exit."

"If you ever fall down or out from the clouds up here, your team will be eliminated." He informs. "You are also free to use any magic. But." dark impulsive aura suddenly surrounds his face, making most of the teams shivers at his aura,

"We will not be responsible of your death."

The maze started to move randomly and Saber's team was up to go first.

Fairy Tail's A is on the move too. But Fairy Tail's B moves to a different direction.

Saber's Team-

The 5 started to run across the maze. They're on the south Erza guessed. But the exit gate is on the east, again, Erza guessed. She guessed with the wind. They pass some fear traps by jumping above it. Rufus has memorized the Maze of Fear.  
They come across a few teams that's been miserably crying, shivering, falling down or even jumping out from the clouds by their own feet.

This 'Fear' is accusing the memory of the prey. Making them do crazy stuffs when they ever stepped over the trap. The lucky ones or the breaker, will have to find out that that's is just a hallucination.

To Fairy Tail's A-

They were dropped by the room by the west. It's not too far but the traps are invisible making then confused.

Lisanna, walks behind Natsu and Wendy walked in front of Erza. Gray walks beside Natsu arguing which way is North or East.

"You guys should concentrate; we will go to the east. east must be there, the compass has told us." She pointed after hitting Natsu an Gray on the forehead.

"Aye..." They slurred. They notice Wendy have fallen. "Wendy?" Natsu asked.

Wendy begun to cry and shivered. Sniffles and sobs are also hearable, she was suffering in fears. Her eyes were red. But after a few minutes of shaken by Natsu, she came back to reality and cleared her mind. She brushes off her tears too.

"Wendy! What happened!?" Natsu asked forcefully. Wendy begun to tear up a little again. But before so, Natsu's shoulder was patted by a worried Erza.

Erza shook her head in denial of Natsu's question.

He calmed down and say, "it's okay Wendy, we're here to be with you." He reached her hand. And Wendy suddenly admitted, "I saw my biggest fear." She mumbled while taking Natsu's hand.

Afterwards, Wendy has calmed down a little. She does not want their Nakama to get worried.

"Well lets becareful. Stay close to each other too." Erza suggested.

They ran around 15 minutes to the east. Lisanna, who is panting too, complains all the way.

" Lisanna! Stay on guard! We aren't the only guild here!" Erza scold her.

They met a few guilds. But fairy tail knocked them out cold quickly.

They ran and the maze started to move, the walls of the maze began to shift around to another part. Which lead them to another direction, they can't jump to the other side of the wall because it's started to function its barrier.

When they ran, Natsu seem to notice a scent. He quickly did his battle stance. Glaring what is around him. Erza too, she quickly required to her armor. Gray, Wendy and Lisanna also do a battle stance.

A black lightning stroke almost Wendy's tiny feet. But she dodges in time.

The five of Fairy shove their head and say the other 5 Sabers. Each other started to do a glaring contest.

Natsu growled, "Sabers." He spat.

On the other hand, Sting smirks and barked back, "Fairies."

"Hm..." They Saber girl with a brown cloak mumbles. "We aren't supposed to meet the fairies here..." She shot the red coat Italian styled Saber a glance.

"My... It seemed it's going to get bloody here..." The brown cloaked girl fixed her hood. Wendy shakes in fear, well, she did get her biggest fear earlier, now? Thunder.

Lucy POV

'Sorry Wendy, I didn't mean that.' I secretly frowned. And I'm really-really wrong. I should have known you just faced your fear.

Normal POV

"Who's she?" Gray asks Natsu.

"The Saber girl from earlier." He told.

"Kheh! Who would have known that dense idiot would remember me?" The saber girl put her left palm to her sides.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled.

"None of your concern. It's not the games yet." She answered.

"Oi, shouldn't we get going?" Sting asked.

"Oh my, I'm deeply sorry, i have forget our first priority." She giggled with the familiar cute voice that everyone admire.

Natsu snapped. He thought that giggle was familiar to him and to everyone in Fairy Tail. He just couldn't remember who's that giggle belong to. Well… maybe not yet.

"Now that you'll excuse us." The black haired Saber waved his hand to the air. Creating a ghostly smoke to come across in front of the fairies not giving them chance to attack. Even spoke. They cough because of the gas.

"WAI-" but, the second after that, the sabers left them speechless.

To sabers-

"Hahaha! That was a funny act!" Lucy laughed.

"What's with the Rufus? You acted?" Asked the bewildered Sting.

"You can't tell?" Lucy smirks.

"Ugh! I **almost** fell for that." Sting sweatdrops and force smugly smile.

"That giggle I practice should probably leave them speechless of who I am." Lucy chuckled.

"Nice job brunette." The blonde sarcasm.

She just glared at him letting this chance to pass.

"Ah, there's our exit minna." Rufus pointed out. "Looks like we're the first." He smiled of satisfaction.

"Alright." Rogue answered.

As they arrived, the mascot pumpkin, congratulate them for being the first one to arrive.

The following teams to congrats was...

To be continued-

Sorry for a boring chapter. Hope you forgive? I'm sorry too, for some wrong spellings and bad grammar.

I will continue soon! Please visit my IG account! idrawmanga! I follow back as long as you love anime! (^O^)／


	11. Beginning of GMG!

She will be back: 11

YO! Sorry haven't write in a while! Ehehe~ addicted towards SAO's light novel! Its really cute! Oh, if any of you didn't know what SAO is, it's an anime. Sword Art Online, I don't own it but I LOVE it. Genre: ACTION, FANTASY, SCIENCE, ROMANCE. That's probably the closest genre. But it's not only about swords, it's a game of the future concluding our 5 senses and transfer it to a virtual world. It's really cool! #fangirling. It's one of my FAVORITE anime after fairy tail.

Oh we'll enough with the chit-chat and let's get onto the chapter! Yosh~

Chapter 11: Beginning of GMG!

Lucy POV

After our arrivals on the end of the elimination round, we got the first place. To be honest, it's not that hard. I wonder why people didn't get here that fast. According to the record, the other teams arrived 20 minutes after us. Last year, they arrived after us after 30 minutes and so.

"Yo, Luce, mind having a minute with us?" Sting waved.

I sway away from my spot and started pacing slowly towards where Sting were.

"Umm... Hey... After you got your nakama back, will you stay with us... Or..." Sting appears to hesitate continuing his sentence. But I get what he's asking either he's sad or not wanting he wanted me to go— I don't know. Only Sting does.

I shook my head and smiling slightly. "Sting... Listen, if my ex nakama ever realized me, it's a truly a miracle." I sighed. Consequently continuing nonetheless, "if master order me to, I must agree— but I might stay here. If you don't want me to go, I will—" suddenly I got caught off guard and Sting held my left bare shoulder because, I wore a sleeveless clothing— with his right hand and muttered something, "if you go, Lector, Frosch, Me and Rogue will be lonely." Is what I heard. That shaken the hell outta me.

"Don't forget all the times we spent together too." He smiled at me genuinely.

I chuckled faintly hearing that and swept my tear on the edge of my left eye. "Why would I?" I hit Sting's muscular arm jokingly.

-

"Hey guys, wanna go sightseeing?" Rufus offered.

"Yeah, I was planning that for some time now... Since I didn't get to sightsee earlier today." I scratched my pale colored cheek.

"Alright, be careful." Rufus nodded in agreement.

I waved my hand before leaving our assigned room, "I'm leaving."

Walking towards god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, I scratched my nape that is behind the cloak I was wearing earlier. Fairy Tail must not know and who I am now— well not yet. But I got thoughtless and someone's hand tapped my shoulder from my back. Since I was wearing my usual dark brown cloak, I swifted back and giving the person my battle stance.

"What the he—"  
"Oi, Saber bastard." A similar rose-tinted hair dragon slayer greeted me coldly but warm because of his ,fire, glared brutally at me.

"!?" I gazed at him for some second instinctively.

"Who the hell are you..." He asked as I tensed up at his unanswered question.

"Khu..." I smirked. "Is it the way to greet another member... Salamander?" He winced as I bring up his alias name.

"I haven't heard that name for... quite a while now." He frowned his eyebrows. "How do you know that name?"

Speaking of the obvious, I spun every existing reason in my head. Tch. None. Oh wait, there is one. Sorry, Sting!

"A guild member told me…The one who use to admire you... 7 years ago." Although it might not be a bluff, it's also half of the truth.

Beside us, are just plentiful of trees standing firmly. The leaves of each tree are making some rackets that either of us cares. We are just standing 3 meters away from each other that time.

The low glimmering light of the streets are just making his face more visible. And so is mine. Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in this posture I decided to walk away, facing my back towards my ex-member.

"Running away?"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Why you little..." Twitch. "Konno..." I raised my fist slowly. Over my sides. Over my neck. Face.

BATS! I jumped forwards.

'Lucy' I whisper my lowest voice... "KICKKKK!" Then the echo spreads to the neighborhood... A few seconds onwards, some guilds started coming out of their assigned room.

"Naniiii... What in the world happen?" Happy blasted across the crowd and hugged Natsu.

"Ouch..." Natsu started to stand... Supporting his leg with his other one, he scratches his nape.

I raised my hand, thus pointed my index finger to the fire Dragon Slayer I kicked.

"You... Don't you dare say that again, kid."

"AH!?" Sting suddenly burst out of nowhere.

"Sting?" I asked innocently. Not.

"Tsk. Yuuhi, no." I just gave him a glare. But since I'm using a cloak, it didn't scare him somewhat. "Let's go back, you said it won't be fun before the tournament."

"Hunnn! B-But! He!" I flap my arms as sting drags me like a dog in my collar. "He said I'm running away!" I told him rainbow reasons (?) but he just won't buy it until my last one. I realized the word "running away" will only make this all... Worse.

"Ahhh etto! N-not that what I meant." I rigidly shook my head. Not that I'm afraid of him... But he's really scary if he's mad.

"We're going." He stated nastily.

At that time, I realized that I have done something I shouldn't have. Great. Here goes my regret.

I decided to gulp and smack his hand away from my collar. Standing up, i gave him a nervous nod.

"Urk..." The pink haired salamander still in his brief of confusedness remembering me of how dense he is made me chuckle in the inside. But that's not the time to be saying such.

After we got out from the commotion, i realized Sting's stiff expression have calmed down a little.

"Gomenne, Sting." I muttered.

"..."

"I was careless. Seriously, sorry, I mean it." I said that with guilt filled my voice. He glanced at me. Then, he gave a long sigh at my last sentence.

"I know... I get it. You aren't running away. So am I. I just don't want a fellow guildmate to hurt."

"..." I just lowered my head.

"Sting-kun, Lucy-San where were you two?" Lector asked.

"Ah, Lector, I was just looking for her." Sting answered.

"I see... Then let's get in, it's getting late."

Giving a nod, we left the street for our assigned room. But I still need something to do.

Normal POV - Natsu and Happy

walking while pacing, Natsu keep on sulking on his defeat towards the female Saber Mage earlier 'so embarrassing'. Having no idea who she was, Natsu suddenly looked at Happy.

"Ne, Happy. Earlier, I was stopping the Saber chick. But she kicked me."

"Hmm... So there's where you get that boot mark on you face?" Happy asked.

Natsu only gave a nod, unsure what to answer or ask his blue furred companion.

"I kept on thinking if she was familiar." Natsu scratched his imaginary beard. "It's 9. I bet they're still partying in the bar." Natsu muttered lowly as if he's only letting happy heat him.

"Aye! It's too early for them!" He continued

Walking on the Crocus' street, until they reached the Public bar's entrance. Opening— barging in soon, "We're Back!" They shouted.

Everyone give Natsu a glimpse before returning their attention at the center where Makarov were.

Gray approached Natsu, appearing half-naked as usual. "Where were you flame-idiot?" He crossed his arms, "we got a guest." He pointed out.

At first, Natsu didn't seem to get what Gray meant, until Happy asked back, "Who Gray?"

"Saber chick." He scowled on the floor.

"The one with a hood?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded and point a finger at Natsu's red face. Feeling confused Gray asked, "Were you dumped by a girl?" Gray jeered.

"The hell I did. That saber chick will pay." Natsu mumbled.

"Pff... A girl kicks the Salamander." Gray chuckled with his hand holding his amusement.

"Shaddup. Where's she?"

Instead of answering, Gray just point on the huge eavesdropping crowd of Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Romeo, Macao and all other Members of Fairy Tail.

Natsu, who didn't think anything, grabbed Cana's shoulder and asked her, "whatcha doin?"

"Look." Cana point to a brown cloaked figure. "A saber's here. Everyone's curious too."

"Why are you—"

"She could do anything. We don't know anything about her what's so ever, Natsu. She could be risky." Cana answered before shoving her barrel.

The hooded figure were staring at somewhere behind the bar. Natsu, being 5 meters away from her was curious, that's why he walks towards the girl.

"Natsu what are you—"  
"Natsu, get back."  
"What are you doing Natsu?"

Whispers and interrogations were everywhere, causing the hooded figure to turn.

"Ah, there you are." She assumed.

Natsu, who is said to be as dense as rock didn't get what she was getting to.

"I apologize for jerking your face." She formally bowed.

"Now that I have accomplished my objective, I will take my leave." She stood up while taking her last sip.

Leaving and passing after Natsu, but then the voice stopped her from walking.

"Wait." Natsu called. "Why do you sound so familiar?" Natsu asked. "Why do I feel like I know you?" Lucy froze. Yet another following question, "Who are you?" That made Lucy froze.

"..." Lucy spun her head to look at Natsu.

"Why must I tell?" She shot back. "Maybe it's just your imagination." She fully turned her body. "Maybe I am similar to someone you use to know?" Realizing her own words, Lucy took a step back. "Excuse me of this nonsense." And turned her body once again to depart.

"Do I know you?" This time, Gray asked.

Stopped, Lucy turned her head.

"It's not just Natsu. I felt the same." He continued.

Leaving the question hanging, Lucy just left like that. "I have completed my objective, that is all why I am here."

After she left the pub, silence. Until Lisanna spoke, "she's indeed suspicious. No matter how it appears to." Thinking deeply, she continued, attention were to her. "She reminds us of someone, wearing a hood and she sound familiar."

"But she's a saber, Lisanna." Natsu denied.

"But who knew who she really were." She state back.

"Lets forget this all for a while." Master finally gave a voice. "It's almost midnight."

Timeskip- morning.

Lucy POV

I wonder was yesterday the best thing to do? Humm...

I realized its 6.50. Should wake up. I don't want our first day to be late.

I went into Sting's and Rogue's room without knocking. "Ohayou, Sting, Rogue." Giving me no answer, I open their blanket getting then half-naked. Their bed were close to each other, leaving a gap in the middle. I walked to that gap.

"Mo..." Poking on Rogue's cheek. Poking on Sting's temple.

"Mhm..." Only a moan?

Feeling annoyed, "OI! Wake up BOYS! Wa—" hu?

*BRAK*

"Eh—" I open my eyelids and saw a blonde hair atop my body. "STING!" I rage and struggle him outta my way, finding no avail.

"Get off! Iyaa!" I shrieked. "Hea...vy!" I cried.

"Unh?" Rogue rubbed his eyes. Popping on the corner of my vision. He seem to be drowsily awake.

"Rogue!" I gave him a shock expression.

"Oh well? What are you two doing this time in morning?" He asked playfully and smirking.

"Wait I can explain!" I cried again.

Sting struggled and started to sat above me. He rubbed his eyes. Realizing our position, I blushed deeply.

"Ohh... Ohayou Sting." Rogue greet.

"Huh?" He seem to realized what's our position. But didn't give a damn about it anyway.

"Get off." I pout. "Idiot."

"Ohayou ne Lucy." He stand.

"By the way, what brings you here Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"It's 7. You should get ready." I stood. following Sting, and brush off the dust from my clothes.

"For what?"

I gave him a wry grin and a disgusting glare.

"Ah right..." He scratched his cheek.

"Get ready, I'm making breakfast. Not ready in 15 minutes, no breakfast." I threat

"Yes m-a'am" they answered grimly.

Timeskip- Diamus Flau

"Welcome back, minna-San." That pumpkin guy called Matō greet. "Now to reference you of yesterday's place!" Then a large screen appear above his head and its huge enough for the crowd to see.

"Now, 8th place!" Matō pointed out to a tunnel. "Fairy Tail team!" He announced. They seem to be an alien to them. Well comparing to the last 7 years.

"Following 7th! Quarto Ceberius!" Loud cheers were on the crowd. Oh?

"6th! The gorgeous guild! Mermaid Heel!" Mans have a huge shouts.

"5th Place! Blue Pegasus!" Another cheer.

"4th Place! The Lamia Scale! Awesome!"

"3rd Place! Raven Tail!" Now the field were filled with murmurs and disbelief faces.

But seriously Raven Tail!? H-How? It's a dark guild.

Sting POV

Eh? Raven Tail? I never heard of them before.

I noticed Lucy's face become dark and her eyes were widen. And then I glance towards the other Fairies. The same expression.

"Lucy?" She snapped back and glance at me.

"W-what?" She calmed down.

"You Kay?" Her head turns straight again.

"What are you saying? Of course I am." She grinned.

"We better get ready. Our calls is almost here." I reminded my blonde friend.

"2nd place, unbelievable! It's truly unbelievable! It's another fairy Tail team! Fairy Tail B!" He announced.

They murmured in disbelief and asking each other if 'is it fair?'

Lucy POV

My eyes went wide and I gasped in the inside.

"Not bad... Those fairies." Sting chuckled.

"I-is that okay?" I asked my Team members.

"Each guilds are allowed to participate 2 teams so 10 people's maximumly." Rufus explained and crossed his arms and place it behind his body.

"But Sabertooth will surely win, we did not need backups." Sting told.

'How cocky.' I glance at him sheepishly 'typical Sting.' I giggled it out.

"Now all of you know who will be in the 1st place." The judge announce, "The number one guild in Fiore! Sabertooth!" Applauses were so brilliant. It's like they are hailing on a God. I tilt my head to glance at Sting and Rogue.

He smiled.

"..." I kept my cool and dropped my head, letting the brown cloak I used cover my entire face.

We 5 pass the entrance and a larger amount of applause and cheers. Like cheering a God

some of them are crying. Aren't they overreacting?

"Let's get to it!" Matō declared.  
"All of you must've known that the Game is like, so now, we, the Kingdom are giving you the first game."

To be continued!

Hahahahahahahahaha cliffhanger there!

Thanks for reading and sorry for bad grammar or misspells of mine, jaaaa~


	12. Lambent Line, First Day Match!

She will be back: 12

Back again!

Chapter 12: Lambent line, The Game has begun! First match is...?

* * *

"The first Hidden Game is... The Lambent Line!" He proclaimed.

"Huh?" I looked up a little, I found myself in a place where the light is bright.

"The rules are simple. You must create a huge magical power in the corner of the line." He paused, "And their magic power shall be transferred to the line and create a huge lambent. Every magic's have patterns. The most beautiful, or should I say, powerful rare magic will win."

"So he's saying rare and powerful Magic users are recommended to participate?" Sting asked excitedly.

"Looks like it..." Rufus muttered while thinking something.

"Then, I should participate, since a dragon slayer is rare." Sting said arrogantly.

"But Fairy Tail has dragon slayers." I continued. "And I think Rufus should—"

"My magic cannot be presented as a pattern, it's a memory of something or someone, might also I say it's impossible for it to be original power, lost magic's isn't always useful." He cut me.

"I see... Then who?" I asked them hoping for an answer.

The 4 boys stared at me with a weird expression. "Who else?" They asked with wry eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're seriously dense, Lucy." Sting whispered the last part and shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut that." I glared at him with an embarrassment.

"Say please." I smiled smugly.

"..." They glance at each other and decided to let Orga to do 'that' again— wait, wha—

Orga walked at me and picked me up by my waist. "Orga put me do—" I started to laugh, and a huge laugh. The crowed stared at us with curiously. "Okay you win! P... Put me... D-down!" I pleaded.

"Hoo? Now you're the one who beg us?" Sting asked arrogantly. "Now you showed us 'that' pitiful state again." He chuckled, the others too. After that, Orga bent and let me down.

"Che. Fine." I pouted and withdraw that joke for now.

"Now for the participant from each guild; Sabertooth's Yūhi, Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss, Raven Tail's Nullpudding, Mermaid Heels' Arania, Lamia Scale's Chelia, Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki, Quatro Cerberus' Rocker, Fairy Tail A's Lisanna Staruss. Please step up front."

"Mira-nee participates, I should too!"

"Wildooo Fourrrr!"

"I have to win if I want to please Ooba Babasaama."

"It's not like I'm showing you my magic, Sherry."

"Let's go for our guild!"

"Don't let your guard down to your sister."

"..."

"Gambatte, Lucy." I abruptly turned my head and saw my team. "Don't expose yourself too much."

"Yes, I've think it thru." I nodded calmly.

"Now please draw your line number." The judge commanded. "1st of, Mirajane. 2nd, Ren. 3rd, Lisanna. 4th War Cry, 5th Nullpudding. 6th, Arania, 7th Chelia. Last but not least, Yūhi."

"I guess we will finally see what's her magic." Natsu whisper to the others who is also observing the participants, my ear is also unquestionable, it's very useful on eavesdropping although I didn't mean to, sometimes.

"How cocky." I smiled, but then I frowned realizing Master's words few days ago.

Flashback-

"You must win." Master stated clearly with her firm voice creating chills over our builds. "Ah Lucy, I would like to chat with you." She informed me with a total different attitude from a few seconds ago.

"Yes Master." I answered her; she nodded in notice then left immediately to her office.

...

"So you use such rare magic's, Lucy. It would be dangerous for us." She paused her little pace to look at me, "And for you." She warned with an alarmed tone.

"I see..." I considered her words slightly.

"I want you to use other magic beside your dragon slaying magic and stellar magic. I believe you have so?" I but my lip and nodded gently.

"It's only a memento from the dragons who supports me..." I said in poor voice.

"That's good enough. You can use your stellar magic except summoning them. I warn you not to summon your friends. If only you're in danger..." She lowers her tone.

I nodded. "I understand."

End of flashback-

"So using my original magic should be fine..."

"Now, Fairy Tail B, please start from the end of the line."

"Take over: Satan Soul." Mirajane chanted.

The Game has started. The first game; Lambent Line.

* * *

Current result:  
FT B: 9127 M  
Blue Pegasus: 6213 M  
FT A: 5690 M  
Quarto Ceberus: 4498 M  
Raven Tail: 5190 M  
Mermaid Heels: 5932 M  
Lamia Scale: 6500 M

"The current lead is Mirajane from Fairy Tail B. how magnificent, her Magic is truly rare." The judge commented, "Now, Sabertooth's turn. The number 1 guild in Fiore. Will they surpass our expectations?"

I leant out my hand. And concentrating some of my magical stellar magic to my hand. My body started to glow, my cloak floats and my hair started to float gently. My hand started to glow gold, my hair started to glow gold-like colors like my blonde hair. A magical rune appeared on the floor under my feet. The crowd begun to shake and then the other Guild team's eyes were wide. Even my Team's eyes could rival theirs.

"What an incredible magical power." The judge remarked.

"Release!" I chanted slowly with a vibrant tone.

The glowing in my hand started to boost up on the line and gone up high. It exploded.

The crowed murmured and stated at the sky.

It exploded to a magic rune with a beautiful solid writings in the middle decorated in stars, also patterned batik on the background, all of them in gold color.

'999999M' it said.

My jaw hits the floor. I never knew it could happen though.

"A-A-Amazing... truly amazing!" The judge observed the numbers with his wide eyes. The crowd was in silence for a few seconds before they burst into praises and applause.

To- Fairy Tail A

"H-how is that possible? It's even over than Mira-nee? That much!?" Lisanna questioned to her team.

"That girl, she's amazing." Erza mentioned.

"Are you serious? She should've collapsed from that amount of magic she has released!" Gray commented.

"Look, she's walking." Lisanna noted.

"It's sure weird... Why does the Magic's scent seem so familiar?" Natsu asked awkwardly to no-one but loud enough to let them hear you.

"..." His members looked at him.

"It seems so familiar." Wendy repeat back Natsu's words.

"Were all of the mages from Sabers that huge?" Gray asked.

* * *

Sabertooth's win.

To Sabertooth's team-

"T-Th-That is amazing." They commented altogether.

"Thank you, khuhuhu." I reacted.

"You seem to get the most attention currently." Rogue commented.

"Haha, I guess so." I glimpsed at the source of stares but decided to let it off.

-

"Now that the first Hidden game has ended with a magnificent result, it's time for the first day match! Today's match's first..." He looked through the paper on his hand. "The duel will be chosen by the sponsors. The first match is... Flare Corona from Raven Tail versus Kagura From Mermaid Heels! The battle will end with a tie if it's already 30 minutes. One will win with 10 points, if a draw happens, then each will get 5, clear enough?"

They readied their battle stance, when the queue starts, they started attacking each other with magics. But Kagura were in a whole different level ahead of Flare. The battle ended with a huge invisible strike from Kagura to Flare with her unsheathed sword.

Winner: Kagura (+10)

-the battle of the first day ended with a marvelous win from Sabertooth's Orga.-

"Now that's all for Today's tournament, thank you for staying with us!" He closes the first day of the Games.

The crowd started to empty bit by bit. Until the last one; me.

Sting and Rogue is having their times with their Exceed partner, Rufus is going into the nearby store to discover something. Orga? He just wanted to go to the bar. Probably singing...

"Hmm..." I stared at the sky. Currently, I'm sitting on the edge of the audience's seats balcony.

"I wonder what we are doing in the first place?" I asked to no-one, "oh yeah, aiming for the first place." I groaned and stretched my hands upward.

"Oi." A voice rang my ear from behind causing me to turn my head lazily.

"What?" I asked the curious red-haired dragon slayer.

"What kind of magic did you use earlier?" Asking with a full anxiety tone, he crossed his arms.

I chuckled. "How do you find me here, Natsu Dragneel?" I stood up from where I just sat. Walking towards him 2 feets away from him.

"That's none of your conce—"

"Dragon Slayer scent tracker?" I stated the obvious. Leaving him regardless speechless.

"H-How?"

"I have a bunch of friends." I stated coolly. "Is it a must on answering your question? Because I'm sure you've already know." He flinched.

"..." He dropped his head, gawking at the ground.

"You're working so hard to make your guild up after this 7 year loss, correct?" He got startled a little, "Your guild is about family who you think will accept anyone, am I correct?"

"What are you saying?" He stares straightforward at me. "Of course."

"Heh." I snorted. "I knew that you'll answer that." I shook my head and pointed a finger at him. "But you answered half correctly."

His eyes are wide, his pointy eyes begun to flare in despair and sadness.

"What do you know about 'her'?" He glared gloomily at me. I stared at him in nervousness. That second, I started thinking twice about revealing myself to him.

"The one you use to call a partner and a best friend?" I ask him.

He growled at me furiously. Few veins darted from his brow and temples.

"Shut up. How do you know!? About her?" He clenches his trembling palm.

I was shocked in his words. No— his tone. It's a Trembling voice of yearning and missing.

Of sadness.

"HOW!?" His fire started to start burning up from his hand and feet, a powerful fire I admit.

Cold-sweats overflow all over me.

"..." I walk away from him leaving the question, a little bit rude.

'!' He head butted me from behind with his fire, causing the end of my brown equipped cloak to burn a little. My eyes shot wide and spat a little saliva of mine. He sure has grown.

'Great job, Natsu.' I praised him on my head as I wipe the liquid from my mouth.

I stance my battle mode and touched the ground.

I readied my key on my pocket but I just remembered master's words.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue urging to defend myself.

I dashed at him in an inhumanly speed and strikes his back of his head, The place where the vital vein is, so he could calm down a little.

"..." He tilted his head towards me. Few locks of my dark hair came out of the cloak.

"Are you that desperate to know where she is? And hunt her down?" I asked him.

"... Why should I tell you? You're a—"

"Saber? That's it? I know it's none of my concern, but I might break your reputation. Fairy Tail's reputation even worse."

"Ugh..." He moved and stood up firmly. "We would like to apologize to her." He expressed to me with his eyes full of despair.

"Eh..." My eyes shot wide, my hand froze. He what...? "Pardon?"

"We were wrong... So we'd like to apologize and bring her back." He stated in full guilt written all over his face.

"I see..." I lowered my head filled with shame.

* * *

Walking back to the assigned room was like walking towards hell. All supposed to be 10 minutes' walk feels like a full hour.

"What have I doubt them...?" My eyes were hollow.

* * *

What will I do then? Should I reveal me? But... I've also... Betrayed them... How will I face them if I'm revealed?

Questions popped in my head unaccountably. The feeling of hot liquid from my eyes flowed greatly, I wish not to stop it.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

"What... Have... I… done?" I broke into tears and wiped them away. My legs gone limp and I fell down like a kid. My hood also fell from the top of my head. Wind breeze hit my face.

I'm alone. All alone like a stray cat.

* * *

Do they really mean it?  
Is Natsu telling me the truth?

* * *

To be continued

A/N:  
Sorry for misspells and bad grammar! I'm rushing the whole story, really! Pleas tell me what you thought about this story, thank you!

I will probably be busy this weekend becuz it's my special day ehehe… told ya my reason that's why I'm posting this earlier than I usually do.

Mind Giving me some great fanfiction suggestions to readdd?

like:

Fairy Tail (DUH), Inuyasha, Sword Art Online, Toradora, crossover between them.

THANK YOU SO MUCH, BU-BYEEE. {for now} :{


	13. Unexpected Second Day!

She will be back: 13

thank you very much for the reviews! Omg it's closing to 100! At first I thought this isn't going this far, but I'm grateful to you guys! *EDITED* *NOW WITH POVs*

On to the chapter!

Chapter 13: Unexpected Second day.

Lucy POV

The ceiling came to my view the first thing I open my eyes.

Last night... The sorrow came back and become chills. I shot up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. 'How weird.' I stare at the window that's still dark.

I plopped back my head to the pillow and closed my eyes, together with my right arm, I blocked the light that shot thru my orbs, even though I closed my eyes tight.

'Was it a dream?' I touched my cheek and felt a cold trace under my eyes.

"Ah... It isn't..." I muttered lazily.

I finally calmed down and wiped my face in the bathroom. 'Frustrating.' I thought as I grit my teeth.

I punched the wall ad left it a hole of cracks, 3 times, just to let my anger calmed down.

I felt bad towards an innocent wall I just punched. But thanks to that, my feelings utterly calmed down 60%

I walked out from my room and sit on the bed.

"Are you alright Lucy?" My Lion spirit asked me calmly, lately, after all my training, my instincts and my spirits' instincts is close to one, as one to be exact.

"..." I can't answer either I'm okay or not, because I'm not sure if its going to count as a lie.

"Listen, I know you've forgive your friends, but I'm not sure if you're back you're feelings will be back the way it use to be, I'm not sure if its either the right decision to make either, it's your choice." He noted me. I know that already, just... I owe them a lot.

"Yea, I get it." I lowered my head and tighten my grip to my covers.

"I wish... That day never happens... What will I be right now?" I asked to myself. "I'd be weak and a crybaby, like I am now." I forced a sheepish smile at my lion. "And I will probably have a bad temper. I'll be supporting them on their game, praying, and praying for them to win... Would I?" That second, a tear slipped from my eyes. "I love Sabertooth... But." I got paused by a sob from myself, "but I still love Fairy Tail."

The lion spirit only let out a sigh and a gentle smile at his master. 'Still the same Lucy 7 years ago.' He thought.

"It's okay, you can love Fairy Tail, and I know they didn't know what are they doing to you, it wasn't them." He told Lucy as he pat lightly at Lucy's head like a puppy.

"Sorry, Loki." She said while trembling.

"Yeah, it's okay." With that, he disappears to a thin air back to his world where he belongs.

"Thank you..." She mumbled after he left.

* * *

Normal POV

"Welcome back to the 2nd day of the Games!" Matō greet us.

"For the second day, it's a game where a Hunting game will happen! Of course, all shape of magic is allowed, you will be transported to a field where is like a forest, huge and wide with 800 carnivore beast will appear, worry not, if you are unable to fight, you can fall back by surrendering. The more beast you hunt, the more likely you will win, the most hunts will be considered as a winner." He explained.

"Each team may volunteer one person to play this game." He informed.

* * *

The game begins few minutes ago- ? POV

"Tch, they're everywhere!" He grits his teeth as he ran away from the 79th beast he hunt.

"What kind of beast... Is that..." He muttered while he pants tiredly. His guild mark is already visible over his chest.

"Ice make: Lance!" He shouted as a form of iced-spear splashed around crashing the trees upside down. One landed on the forehead of the monster, it let out a huge roar.

"Kehh my ear!" He reached his ears trying to block the roar side-effecting him.

While in the other side, a man in red Russian hat and gear watching his moves.

* * *

Normal POV

"What is this thing? The more they're destroyed, the stronger they become!" The pink haired Lamia Scale Mage asked to no-one.

"Ugh!" Another cry from a Mage was heard, bruises are also shown all over his body, trembling as he tried to attack the monster in front of him. The monster is steadying his final struck, yet the Mage who've completed his 78th monster begun to get numb. But-

He disappeared.

And came right back out from the huge forest.

"Rocker from Quatro Cerberus is eliminated! 6 participants left!"

* * *

The fierce battle between the volunteer from each team and -monsters of the lunar- why they call still moving up slowly as the risk of unable to fight took over 6 guild by now. The remaining is Fairy Tail A and Sabertooth. Unexpectedly, a group of mobs attacked surprisingly at Juvia who is searching for her beloved 'Gray-sama' and made her fell off a cliff with reaped clothes.

But thanks to that, she made it on the 3rd place.

The score between Sabertooth and fairy Tail A is tied up to 249 and 249. Rufus are taking no scratch like he's taking this not seriously. But in the other corner, Gray who is taking a load of fatigue and bruises as if he just survived the World War III is still willing to fight and not backing down so easily. Why wasn't he disqualified? because he isn't seriously damaged. just bruises and a huge amount of fatigue.

"Back off, the last one is mine." Gray insisted.

"Hm? What make you think I'll let you do something like that?" Rufus asked in an abusive-like attitude.

"My guild isn't moving backward anymore, it's unneeded." He glared briefly before huffing like no tomorrow.

And Gray threw impact shot towards Rufus who dodge it easily as if it's just a shot of bug spray. He jumps up to cast a spell at his ice-mage opponent.

"yare yare, this seem to be an intense battle." The referee; Chapati Lola and Yajima as the commentator excitedly watch the current fierce battle. Indeed it's an intense battle aside from the actual duel battle from other teams.

But Gray himself were worn out. Even if he loses, he gets the 2nd place; that is, also after Sabertooth's Rufus.

Gray? Give up? That doesn't sound like Gray… no, like Fairy Tail for giving up so easily.

But things happen, right?

*Crash* 'huff' 'huff' Even if Gray have to cost his life, he will keep fighting, but the rules said, 'If you aren't able to fight any more you will be transported back.'

Gray isn't injured badly, but the problem is his stamina's limit. His inner strength supports him eternally. His temples and muscles are at its limit. He could faint anytime by now.

"…" The timing was right, he lost strength from his arms and his legs can't support him any longer. 'Pa' Gray were transported back to the field where the other 6 participants got back before him.

* * *

Normal POV

"I could still fight though." He muttered in irritation.

"No, you were pushing yourself to the limit." The Team A white haired mage complained at her raven haired teammate. "If you push yourself further you could faint for real."

With a 'che', He mumbled some curses at his loss; although he is quite grateful his teammate cared for him and worried about him. Not that he could say it out loud.

"But Sabertooth sure is amazing eh?"

"… y-yea." The raven haired mage admitted quietly.

* * *

Lucy POV

I'm still writing novels and such. Indeed it's quite unnecessary if I ever revealed it to my guildmates, I will immediately get laughed at.

Might as well as I'm over thinking things at times. But that kind of thing would usually go away.

But this―

No… there is no mistaking that this is not a normal feeling.

Could it be one of the Star Goddess' forte? But… The source is the unanswered question. _Where… where did it come from?_

As I glance at every direction possible, I started to walk after the winning that Rufus Acquire earlier.

_Please don't let ugly things happen._ By then a call from my blonde hair teammate made me tilt my head at his voice.

"Aren't you going to watch the duels?" He asked me.

"That is pointless." I answered and walked away from the stunned boy.

* * *

… _where is it?_ I've been circling Domus Flau around 15 minutes after the first match begin, still no more unpleasant feeling.

The upcoming match is actually Elfman vs. a guy from Quatro blabla called Bacches… wait, Baccoss? Bacchus? Never mind. It's effortless to know his name anyway. I'm in urge to look for something I didn't even know what it is but I felt a tiny spark from me to support Elfman.

In other words, the love for Fairy Tail still remains within Lucy Heartfillia. That deposition is clearly undeniable.

Just by 5 minutes thought, my sensitive ear and my vision saw a clear explosion from above the Arena's balcony. Too bad nobody realized it due to the heating duel.

"That scent…" Its clearly that fire dragon slayer idiot.

I ran as fast as I could and hid my appearance while speed-walking towards the source.

* * *

Normal POV

"What the hell are you bastards doing!?" The salmon haired fire mage knock a man down, while the other 2 whimpers while sweating and running.

"GIVE WENDY AND LEVY BACK!" He shouted while blasting a fire-roar from his mouth.

…

"Wendy, Levy?" The mysterious cloak figure muttered at herself. She wasn't worried at them since she knew The salmon-haired fire mage will save his teammates. But still...

After he dragged the last kidnapper on the floor and carried Wendy single handedly, he throws the kidnapper onto the ground and showing it to his guildmates available.

Leaving Wendy and Levy in the infirmary while watched over by Carla.

It seems that one of the knocked cold kidnappers was awake. He roughly got grabbed by the angry Natsu in the collar of his coat.

Behind the faraway pillar, there is actually somebody there standing as an anonymous. But, she hid her appearance leaving only her presence, although she already considered that they won't notice her from 3 blocks away.

Natsu roared at the kidnapper asking for a detailed excuse and reason why they kidnapped the two. Hence, he has to get calmed down by Lisanna and Erza, before things gets uglier. Natsu could have punched that man if Lisanna haven't held him back.

Not understanding what happen, she only heard a soft pant and shoe taps. Well, it's understandable that she has to be far away from them to get unnoticed, she is quite confident on her hearing abilities.

"Why did you kidnap them?" Erza asked slowly but sharply at the tense kid-thief.

"W-We were ordered to look f-for a g-girl." He swallowed his saliva before continuing. "A y-young g-girl. A-and she's f-from the guild c-called fairy t-tail." He trembled, "T-They w-wanted us to check if she's still around! Sorry! We were ordered by Raven Tail!" He stated.

"Is that all? Any other details?" Erza asked while glaring.

"T-they said h-her hair color i-isn't so sure… blonde o-or something…" and shrieked at Erza's eerie glare.

"…" that cry rang into Lucy's ear it was processed inside Lucy's brain but to make a resolve, it was fruitless.

Lucy wondered why someone like Raven Tail would want a young blonde girl. Lucy let out a hoarse gasp for a moment she realized it was her. _There is n-no way it would be me, r-right?_ The suspicious thought lingered all over her mind. But she remembered no-one else besides her had a blonde hair for the last 7 years.

And also, Fairy Tail's reputation isn't that high or might they say on the bottom of a pit. It was impossible for a new blonde haired member to suddenly join.

"Wh-Why are you looking f-for her?" Erza's cracked voice was grim, but the voice were sad.

"…" _it was… a similar intonation as Natsu's. Yesterday... He also..._ Lucy thought.

After thinking for a moment, her head was at its perimeter. There are too many questions.

Lucy POV

_Why would Raven Tail look for her?_

_Why does the unpleasant feeling still remains?_

_Why is she so worried?_

_Am I over thinking things?_

_…_

_Why Does Natsu and Erza have that kind of tone?_

* * *

TBC-

A/N:

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOAD FOR A WHILE!

Please forgive my misspelling and bad grammar.

My iPod got confiscated by my dad so I haven't email it to my computer! And here I am! What a lucky time, I promise that wouldn't happen anymore!


	14. Lucy's Duel! Finally!

She Will Be Back: 14

That… this… fanfiction… reached 100 reviews! Omfg unbelievable! It's not like it's much but I'm grateful for you guys that had reviewed this random –I didn't get- story of mine!

Now I give you the 14th chaptyahh: Lucy's Duel! Finally!

**Interlude**

Burying the wounds from the past wouldn't be so easy after all.

Especially the one you place on someone special.―

The forgotten world war was erased from this world and now there is only peacefulness.

But,

Humans have long forgotten of the existence of the Star Goddess, _why?_

Right after the black-haired dark mage came and erases that peaceful world's existence and creates the history of Zeref's Era. The community has long forgotten their first savior, the Star Goddess.

The hate has not yet cleared from a few dragons who hate human beings. The cause was indeed,

_Zeref._

He used dark-magic to attack dragons.

Who else would bother and destroy a peaceful life? Everyone has human right, which is to live peacefully. Even dragons wanted to create peaceful live with humans.

Until Zeref came, some of the dragons started to hate on humans some dragons remain believing humans. All can humans do is use their magic to protect themselves. But then the dragons misunderstood for humans to hate on them too, the never-ending hatred grew and grew, light never appear between them, except the light between the dragons and the dragon slayers.

A war between humans and dragons was born once again.

But then, dragons who would want to live peacefully left the Earth for protection back to their homeland. Their leader, Ceresteria was trusted on overlooking dragon slayers, she was their guardian.

* * *

Lucy's POV

How come all this complicating things fill my head?

Is it some kind of unsolved riddle for me?

"…" walking back from all that made me think a lot of things… indeed.

"Oh, Luce welcome back! Where were you?" The blonde sabertooth mage asked.

"…Nowhere important, really." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see." He answered while looking back to the already finished duel between…

"The battle of Fairy's and Pegasus' ended few seconds ago." A comment from Orga interrupted.

"Is that so?" I tilted my head to the left a little.

"You seem rather curious." From behind, the mage in black remarked.

"You might say that…" I chuckled wryly.

"Hmph, you people are sure troublesome." Sting muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure." I shook my hooded head while leaning on the sides in a joking tone. "So who won?"

"The white haired mage." Rogue replied me.

I smiled inside of my heart and exclaimed "WOW GREAT JOB MIRA! AS EXPECTED FROM A RIVAL OF ERZA!" and jumping around throwing Sakura petals.

Well that only happens if I'm still in Fairy Tail.

Now that it has come to this… "NOW! Everyone! This is the last match from today that is…" He paused a little and read at the paper he was holding, "Yuuhi from Sabertooth versus Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail A!" He announced wildly. "Are they going to do a swimsuit contest like the last match?"

"… The hell did Mira and Jenny did?" I asked to my teammates while glaring at them. _They avoided my gaze, how suspicious_. "Ah well, I should be going…"

"…"

_Lisanna, huh… This shouldn't be so hard… although… _I pointed my look towards Fairy Tail team A's balcony, they were giving good lucks to their Take Over mage. _What are they plotting…?_

"Now, please step at the middle of the area!" Mato commanded us.

All I see are her sea colored eyes staring deeply at me. I glared at her look but since I'm under the tattered mantle of mine, my eyes were not too visible to the girl.

"… I don't know who you are but I will not lose to you." She declared while establishing her stance.

"… I see." I responded at her declaration shortly quickly observing for a possibility of miss from her.

*BANG* the warning from the gong was heard.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" soon, her body was transformed into a cat-like tiger.

She clawed at me and tried to rip my mantle down. "…" _So that's what she's aiming!_

"Oh, all you can is run away?" She uppercut at me and slashed her claws downwards.

After a minute or two, her steps got slower and slower until she stands while panting. That figures her 160th scratch towards me and none hit.

_Should I do it out soon…?_ I asked my inner thoughts. And my instincts gave me a nod.

"Celestial art." I prompt softly. "Outer Wave: Heaven's flash!" A gold glow covered my right arm and fly towards the center of my chest. From the center of the light, it gave out a shimmering gleam.

"Lisanna! Watch out!" Suddenly, from the platform, a hoarse voice of the salmon haired dragon slayer was audible loudly.

_Were you that worried Natsu? _I extended my right hand towards the panting mage. She dodged it, but it was a bit too late, once the energy in my hand was released, it will explode, yet, it was not a self-destruct.

"Yaaa…" She blocked the explosion directly towards her face, but then again, the explosion still caught her torso and abdomen defenseless.

By this time I quickly drew my left hand towards my left, it started to glow exactly like the right hand, but this time, these two were combined. "This will be your final punishment, Sinner's memory!" When I casted that, I've known that beginner Star Goddess' spell was meant for the sinner, it will only spook you by making you remember something shocking, of course I knew Lisanna's past from that S-rank quest accident with Mira and Elfman, the rest were her story in Edolas. I excluded those memories. So it won't hurt unless you did something so terrible.

But…

"Aaa…" She moaned deeply. And she started to kneel down before me. I gave her a sharp look of concern. "I… forgive me…" she sobbed then lied down on the arena, trembling slightly, but it was rather visible towards me. "I'm s-sorry… p-please r-return…" She groaned in pain before shrieking. She clutched her head and curled herself on the ground.

_It was a torture to her. I have to make it stop._ But… my feelings told me to wait a little. _Should I―?_

"LISANNA! HANG IN THERE!" A loud shout from Natsu was heard, followed by a same shout from Gray, "What the hell is that?" He asked loudly.

I stared at the source but immediately gaze back at the crouching mage down before me. Although it's pain, it was different since it was nothing physically. It's just her mind set releasing her sins of her past doing bad deeds.

"… I... w-was w-wrong!" She screamed loudly while hugging her head. "S-stop!"

_Even if it's an illusion… it's as if she's dying._

I crane my hand out a bit higher from my chest; afterwards, a faint gold-like glow appeared on the hand. I wave my hand to the right and the glow disappears throughout.

Lisanna fell to the ground sweating more than in usual duel, probably due a side-effect of the earlier spell, her conscious was regenerate from those painful memories and those orbs of the sea stare at me weakly. The confusion mixed with curiousness flow in my heart.

"I'm sorry, but I would want to know why you're like that aside from the Edolas incident." I muttered quite loudly. And after I realized what I accidentally muttered, I hurriedly blocked my mouth with my left hand and took a step back. But that perspire face show no shock at the bold statement.

"… I know you, right?" She asked me weakly.

"…" I lowered my left hand to think a little. _What's the best thing to do… _"You must be mistaking me with someone else."

"But nobody knows about Edolas except Fairy Tail and a few members… of the council." Her panting was heard slightly due to tiredness. "You... were… someone from Fairy Tail, right?"

"…" _She hasn't known who I am._

"That… is why… you hid… you're appearance." She tried to get up, she trembled once again. "It has been few months… no, 7 years…" she wiped her mouth from dirt and stood weakly, faintly huffing.

"Please answer honestly… Are you _her? _Or not?" She asked the obvious.

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about?" I shot back with a question in my coldest voice.

She twitched a little, "Y-You must be lying!" She denied it quite bluntly.

"It's getting boring, let's finish this shall we?" I changed the topic.

It will lead to a dangerous situation if this topic continues. _I should knock her cold first_. Was my highest priority by now, and I have prepared it at my first question.

"Celestial art: Blank Conscious." I mumbled softly and dashing put my hand towards her forehead. Her eyes turned dark and collapsed to the ground.

"OHH! The match winner has been decided!" Chapati; the announcer pulled the microphone closer exaggeratedly, making my ears perked. "Yuuhi-chan from Sabertooth has claimed her victory! Although, Is Lisanna-tan okay? She seem unconscious,"

"Lisanna! Are you okay?" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy ran down towards us, since our distance did not even reach 2 meters, it would rather be dangerous to stay longer. I decided to walk away.

"Oi! What the hell did you did!?" Gray asked me resentfully, besides, who else?

I tried to calm down my rapid heartbeat. Suddenly, Gray's face flashed over my mind with an angry look way angrier than this… _His face… it's scary._ I widen my eyes at that.

"I d-didn't do anything odd." I left the thought of 'Why would the face of a furious Gray appear in my mind? Yet I have never seen that expression on Gray's cold face…' "I just knocked her unconscious that's all." My nerve got startled, causing the Lucy-Lucy (that's what Yuuhi says) accent to take over. I choked back my last words.

"… Let's go back."

"!" I divert my sight at the new voice.

_Erza_.

"…" He turned away from me and start walking with his hands on the pocket, Natsu carrying Lisanna in a piggy-back, Erza glaring or so observing my real identity below this hood.

"Who am I right now…?" I asked to nobody after walking a few meters behind them. I lift my head to the sky, "Ceresteria, who do you think I am right now?" I dropped my head to walk as I watch my moving combat boots.

TBC―

I'm sorry for misspells and awkwardness, I think it isn't that awkward… And my frikkin terrible grammar, I don't know what's gotten into me to get this bad!

Sooooo, I made an interlude of this story telling a short background about who the 'Star Goddess' are. And it came to my mind.

Next week, it was actually my midterms so I wouldn't be writing about a week, I'll continue this as soon as I'm done with these troublesome exams!

THANKS :*


	15. Behind The Scenes of 7 years ago

She Will be back: 15

Ello, in the middle of the death *cough* midterms *cough* and I am not really doing it well... So i'll just try my best here! Thanks for the reviews!  
I can't answer every reviews cuz I'm always checking it from my mobile, sorry! But I seriously value every each of it!

I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS CHAPTER IN THE END OF MIDTERMS BUT I'M REALLY SAD THAT A WEEK AGO, I FOUND OUT FAIRY TAIL IS GOING TO END ON 30TH OF MARCH AND IT'S REALLY IRRITATING TO STOP IT IN THE MIDDLE (YES, I'M RANTING) HIRO MASHIMAAA DON'T STOP THE ANIME JUST YET!

* * *

Ah… I'm relieved, sorry about that.

とにかく, On to the Chappy!

Chapter 15: I Remembered This Feelings, Behind the scenes?

*gattan gattan* the noise from the cafe I entered after today's hard work is left with still a bunch of drunkards.

The alcohol I drank earlier wasn't so strong that could leave me defenseless, only someone moron would do something so idiotic.

Especially when they're undercover.

*tat* *ta* *tat* *tak*

"..." I held my breath back as I smelled something funny. "...Erza-san please do not hide and watch from there." I turned my body towards the faraway pillar.

"...You're really something for noticing me from that pillar 9 meters away." She noted in front of me, her black turtle neck long-sleeve top did not really stands out, but her pulled back red-haired ponytail was incredibly taking attention.

"... What do you want?" I unintentionally asked her.

"Great match back then, I really liked it." She tapped my clothed shoulder that's covered with cloth equipment.

I gazed a little left where Erza is. She smiled the way she used to... I thought unintentionally.

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard." I responded with a shook. Coming back to my senses, I decided to be a little braver to take a step closer, "Why is Erza-san here?"

"Erza is ok." She smiled. "I was walking then I saw someone in a brown cloak, I thought... It was suspicious then I realized that person is you." She explained while placing her hands on her hip.

"... Is that so?" I took a step back and moved away, after taking 3 steps away from her, I heard faint voice from her, but it was so heavy.

"Lisanna." The red haired Mage stated in a heavy tone.

"?" I turned my head finding Erza staring at me with an intense expression.

I was quite blasé seeing such a cold face, too blasé.

"Is she seriously ok? She hasn't been awake." The wind blew massively letting few strands of my dyed brown hair to flutter out from the cloak, and Erza wasn't that surprised I have the same hair color as my tattered cloak.

"Of course" _she has always been ok, although I am quite disappointed I haven't look through her memories yet._ I; Lucy Heartfilia has never been reading people's mind, but doing so might also said to be stalking someone's mind, that would be unacceptable for a chosen Star Goddess, the real meaning behind that spell was finding the truth. And it is something that is not supposed to be played with.

So if I'm right, I should be reading Lisanna's mind. And it will not count as a joke or a prank.

* * *

Normal POV

"Achoo!" The lying conscious take over Mage suddenly let out an embarrassing sound.

"Ah..." She moaned while holding her throbbing temples.

"Lisanna! Are you okay?" Natsu suddenly raised in concern towards his friend.

"I... I'm okay..." She whispered, timidly at the shocking memory.

"... Are you sure?" Natsu asked once again.

"Unh... I'm okay." She smiled frankly. "By the way Natsu, were you looking after me when I'm unconscious?" She asked in a shy tone.

"Uh... Yeah." Natsu answered nevertheless. He sat back down staring at the Mage who is still sitting while making strange faces.

'He's such a dense man.' She scowled on the thought of that.

"Hey Lisanna, did that Yuuhi said anything?"

Lisanna POV

"..." She dropped her head slowly thinking, 'what if I told Natsu that...'

"Lisanna?"

"Ah! She didn't say anything she only said about ending the battle, that's all!" I waved my hands nervously at him. And when I stopped, I realized, "Natsu."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I... I lost." I turned her head on a different direction as where Natsu is.

"It's okay." Natsu grinned. "You're fine so that's all that matters."

"!" I hurriedly shoved my head away from the grinning dragon slayer. "Oh dear, I'm no match, you're something else, Natsu."

"I don't get anything you say, Lisanna, you're weird."

'That's what Natsu usually called _her_ she dropped her head in dissatisfaction, but still smiling as always_. And I'm no match either with Natsu or her_

"Anyway, thanks for looking after me, Natsu." I started to move the covers that warmed me and standing a little by little.

The cold floor touched my bare feet and gave me a tingling feeling; I started to use the bed rails to be my support. By the time, Natsu stands up following my lead.

"Why don't you lie down?"

"Ah, it's only bruises and stuff, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Oh, ok."

"Where are Gray and Erza? I didn't see then around." I tried to look for them inside this room...

"We're in the arena's infirmary so they won't be around." Natsu said while holding his chin. "I think Erza's out to get some fresh air... I don't care about the ice princess." He pouted jokingly.

"Haha, wanna go somewhere Natsu?" I asked him nervously. My hand twitched a little _don't reject meeee~_ I didn't notice I was making a puppy eyes look to him.

"Ehhh... You drink, Lisanna?" Natsu asked with an innocent tone.

"Ahh, I'm not Cana okay!" I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms in front of my chest after getting up front the infirmary's bed.

"E– sorry sorry! I was joking!" He gave me a toothed grin.

Suddenly, blood came rushing to my face as I saw that.

"Ha—" I clasped my mouth and looked away from my salmon haired teammate.

'C-cute.' I blushed awkwardly and sighed, still not looking at the Mage.

"A-Anyways, Lets get out of here! It's getting h-hot!" I pointed my finger.

"Ehh, is it hot? And why are you pointing at the window Lisanna? Ya wanna try jumping out?"

"A-Ah! I mean~~ there!" I pointed towards the other direction.

"Oh, alright! Let's go to the bar where the guild is!"

_Just when we're together._ I glared at the floor giving it an irritated face. _It's been so long since we're together too!_-

Lucy POV

"So what magic you use exactly?" Erza gestured me to sit down next to her on the park bench. I can't help it so I took her invitation.

"What purpose do you ask?" I tilted my head a little bit to the left, backfiring the question.

"I mean, you did fight our member and none of us have ever seen your magic before, even Yajima-san did not know." Her tied red hair swayed across her shoulders while my covered brown hair caressed my cheek inside the cloak, giving me ticklish sensation.

"It wasn't so special. It's just a normal magic." I lied.

"Really? I don't think so, and you said to me to guess it myself, your magic, that is."

"I still have no name for that magic. It just came." Although half of it was true, I still get some spell name and the magic was not actually 'Star Goddess magic' it was a long name that I have forgot, 'Eleci...' Something like that.

"That's unusual." She commented and yawned.

I gave her a nod, not knowing what to answer.

"I would want to spar with you sometime, Yuuhi. If you don't mind?" The smile came from Erza's stern face, it gave me a warm feeling that I wanted to hug her, and I missed her too.

"N-no... I wouldn't mind giving it a shot; I want to also see Titania in a battle." _Once again..._ Was what I was about to say excitedly, she might suspect me if I ever said that.

"I must be holding you back; do you want to go to the bar with me?"

My eyes sparkle under the dark colored mantle. I came back from a bar, but now I'm going into another bar, I gave an absolute nod two times and that is enough to make her chuckle, on the other side, I was shrinking and wave both of my hands denying what Erza thinks of me.

'But isn't Erza bad at alcohols?' I remembered it quite clearly that she fainted after drinking half glass of an alcohol. Everybody changes... Just like me.

"Alright let's go!" She pulled my hand and walked towards a 'bar'.

"W-wait."

"What is it?" She looked back to check on me.

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"Hmm.." she place her forefinger and her thumbs belom her chin, "... Your presence were never gloomy or scary, it gave me a nice feeling every time I talk to you..." She snorts a little, "Weird isn't it?"

"Not really..." Even if I say that, probably the aura of Lucy I hid so much is still in me.

"Anyhow, I really trust you. I don't know why but the inner me said so." She gave me a slight smile.

'Is this the effect if Lucy or Star Goddess?' I sigh in relief then started pacing as Erza.

'How did it turn out like this?' I chuckled along.

"Alright, I'm not a bad guy, but let's go!" I exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Lisanna POV

"So Lisanna, what happen to you back then?" Natsu stretched his hands behind his neck.

"Hm?"

"I mean when that Yuu... Yuuri?"

"It's Yuuhi."

"Oh yeah, that, do some weird spell and you crouched down."

"Oh that..."

That time, when she casted a spell I never heard of is like some kind of curse, but on the other had it doesn't feel like it. All that happens in my mind was all me, what I'm doing, what I'm thinking.

It was the me 7 years ago... When... When... When a girl from our guild; Fairy Tail, was asked to resign from Team Nastu. And the blonde haired Mage never came back.

_Some were partying, but the party was soon stopped by the irritated and furious Natsu.__since then, If someone ever once again mention 'her' name in our guild, he might turned into the same rampaging Natsu a few mon— I mean years ago._

I continued the pace, looking at the face of Natsu, he's still waiting for the answer.

_He gave a speech to everyone who didn't realized they're the bad guys... Including me. I snapped out of my possession of Natsu and my aggressive state because of Natsu. He gave a great speech and it even left master cried._

_It was a wonderful speech. I never expect Natsu would be this smart to think out a word. I thought that he didn't even know what "speech" is._

_By then I started to hug my knees and depressed for a few days of I have done towards her, the time when I cursed her, mock her, everything.__  
_  
_**I was such a devil.**_

_Erza was beaten down by Natsu― literally; she snapped out of it too and thanked Natsu.__Natsu forgave us, he gave us another chance._

And he was the reason why Fairy Tail is back on fire. Because we wanted to win this to make the probably 7 years older Lucy proud and see us, she said that we're her family, her everything. And once that we win in this Daimatou Enbu, we will shout her name in the big arena and ask her to come back, she will see it. She definitely will, it will reach her no matter what! We will apologize for everything we have done and ask her to stamp her right hand a pink fairy tail insignia that will never fade.

Even if the crowd thinks that we're being immature, we promised to get her back no matter what it costs. Even if it embarrasses us, we will shout her name once again.

But nobody should ever mention about this matter, or our spirit will broke down.

"Lisanna?" I came back to reality.

"Ah, it was just like when Jellal and co. teaches us how to open our Second origin. Thank God it was only that, it didn't injure me physically, only mentally getting on my nerves." I laughed wryly.

"Oh! Erza! You're going here too? What a coincidence!"

I moved my head from Natsu to where he was shouting, Erza was waving; and there is another anonymous.

"Wait isn't that..." Natsu lowered his voice and looked astonished altogether with me.

I was shocked and remembered who she is.

"Yuuhi from Sabertooth!" I shouted in a same rhythm as Natsu.

Her hand was held by Erza but she shows no sign of resistance. It was clear enough that she was invited by Erza, not dragged or anything.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for any misspelling and grammar mistakes!

I write this chapter down in 2 days, it came out of nowhere tbh o.O the day I finished this was on today.

Hope you like it!

Follow my IG: purplecat_official!

I HOPE THE ANIME THAT WILL REPLACE FAIRY TAIL IS WORTHED OR NOT I'M GONNA MURDER IT.


	16. I Wonder if it's a Coincidence?

She will Be Back: 16

YAA minna-san honto arrigatto gozaimasu! I get a lot review telling me to update-Nyaa.

Then your wish will soon come true! Nyahahaha!

Oh Btw, I'm asking your opinion; is being both a belieber and otaku wrong? Please answer honestly...

On to the chappy:

Chapter 16: I wonder if it's a coincidence?

* * *

"Layla-sama, is this truly for the best?"

The goat celestial spirit asked worriedly, that face has never been shown to anyone besides his current owner; Layla Heartfilia.

"Yes, for the sake of my Lucy, I must sacrifice myself, I have told her Celestial magic... And I have forgotten my promise to my great grandmother. She has not passed away, but her duty must past on as a Star Goddess."

"B-But Layla-sama, are you willing to sacrifice?"

"... I have no choice. But if the ritual fails... Lucy must hold the responsibility of this matter; I won't let her suffer being a Star Goddess."

They tender mother-caring lady; Layla, gave a pained look.

"B-But how about your sickness?" Capricorn raised his tone further.

"My life might be shortened, but I will hold the responsibility for the sake of Lucy."

"... Understood."

All this argument between the celestial spirit and his owner was about the power of Star Goddess which Layla Heartfilia's great grandmother possess. It was indeed a shock that Layla is willing to sacrifice her weak body to control that powerful magic.

"That magic... It could only bring pain to the wielder." Layla told her spirit painfully, "it will give around 3 generation of living to its owner... It's terrible, it's being immortal." The anxious face has yet to change from the blonde mother. "It will bring pain and suffering to Lucy's future if she wields it... Why must it be her?" The mother asked to no-one.

"It can't be helped." Another voice from Aquarius, the other spirit of Layla gives her opinion quite straightforward.

"But I was willing to sacrifice myself, Aquarius, even if it shortened my life."

"Are you still keeping the secret about your illness from your husband?"

"Yes, and please be it like this."

"... Y-yes."

"..." Her pink gown flutters as she turns around near the big window of Heartfilia's mansion.

"But I don't want my daughter to suffer as she holds the great power of _Elecidelier Vertia_ and be the Star Goddess. She will have to go through every hard trouble by seeing each one of her important friends die, I can't let that."

"You're 29, Layla, and you must consider that careless decision." The mermaid-like spirit said in an irritated yet worrying tone. "If the ritual as the Star Goddess fails, not only your daughter must hold the huge power, but you will die also."

"Then it's probably the best to try than run away and let your precious someone to hold the power and die in front of them because of the sickness, right?"

"..." The mermaid spirit was left speechless at their master's wise statement.

"You might be correct." The heavy tone from the other present spirit was finally audible.

"... Capricorn, you...!" Aquarius denied but then cut by her key wielder.

"Fine, I will prepare the ritual tomorrow." Layla said.

"That's just too early!" Aquarius can't help but to yell.

"Then..." The caring 29 years old moved her delicate hand to take another key, "I open thee, gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

The gold-like shine appears and soon replaced by a big human shaped crab, none other than Cancer.

"I; Layla Heartfilia summon Cancer, Aquarius, Caprico's key to be inherited to my trusted people, until my daughter is old enough to wield your key, I give you my last command; listen to what my trusted people say, that is all, dismissed."

From that on, the 3 spirits that is once Layla Heartifilia's, are gone from her sight along with their key.

*spirit world*

"Why... So soon?"

That voice belongs to the blue haired spirit, Aquarius.

"She already knew what will happen-ebi." The hair cutter spirit soon gave his voice.

"Huh?"

"He means, Layla has already knew that the ritual will fail." The white goat said in guiltiness. "We can do nothing to stop her."

"That's too... Reckless!" Angriness filled Aquarius. Her head is filled with hot blood. She is furious, yet she didn't rampage.

"She didn't want her daughter to see her die, but I believe that Layla also have faith in her daughter, Lucy."

* * *

As year X777, Layla's death was caused by the failure of her own decision, that is to hold the impossible magic; Elecidelier Vertia.

She died with no regret, together with her own sickness that nobody but her and her spirit knew, she vanished and graved.

That humongous power is now inherited to her one and only daughter; Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"I was invited by Erza-san."

The brown cloaked Mage who gives a mystery feeling to everyone answered with no emotions, but her's and Natsu's current aura combined might already fill the current bar.

"Why did you accept her then?"

"Because she said she will pay for it." Erza sweatdrops at this bold statement, 'wait, d-did I say that?' She asked herself in a dry face.

"You're so poor you can't even buy food."

"Unlike you, pig, I drink."

"Then you're a drunkard."

"Shut up, you're lazy enough and all you can think is food."

"Your presence is giving me creeps."

"How did it came to my presence, and by the looks of your face, you're nothing but a dense idiot."

'She hit the bullseye.' The whole guild thought.

"Your tattered cloak even gives you a nickname... I think I'll call you 'witch'. You're too scared to show your face."

"Ha. I'm unlike you, I have self-dignity to not get drunk in a random place and can't pay, yet you eat everywhere and couldn't pay bills."

"Witch."

"Pig."

"Witch."

The tense glare between a member of different teams gave off a grim feeling to their surroundings.

"Master, are you not going to stop them?" The eldest take over Mage asked her guild Master, Makarov, with her same dazzling smile.

Unfortunately, Makarov has gone drunk. That leaves Mirajane with a mirthless smile.

"Ahh, I'm done with you, dragon slayer." Lucy or Yuuhi; as Fairy Tail known as, stood up and walked away by stomping her feet hard to the ground.

"How do you know he's a dragon slayer?" Erza asks following after her.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Yuuhi exclaimed with a childish tone. She pouted under her cloak.

"You're livelier than I thought Sabertooth would be." Erza remarked.

"... Un."

"Then we shall part here, should we?" Erza asked.

"Yeah."

Afterwards, her stomp has gotten heavier, just right after 2 meters away from Erza.

"Why that little jerk, he somehow never changes."

While leaving heavy sounds, she mumbled something too fast that no one could catch up.

* * *

"Oh Luce, welcome back." The lively white dragon slayer greeted in his no manner gestures, beside him, the red cat called Lector aka Sting's Partner, gave a paw up.

"Lucy-san, great match back there." The arrogant red exceed jumped from the Sofa they're sitting.

"Ah arrigatto." They hi-touch [what Japanese people called high-five] and gave a thumbs up.

"LUCYY~~~" Frosch, who came from the kitchen jumped towards Lucy and fell together with her.

"Fro misses you!" The cute frog exceed jumped towards Lucy, hugged Lucy and rubbed his nose to Lucy's chest and that ticklish thing made Lucy laugh.

"S-stop that! It tickles..." Lucy shows a powerless laugh towards Frosch 's powerful and ticklish nose.

"Ooh! Frosch defeated Lucy! What an unbelievable sight!" Sting commented as if he's the commentator.

"Jeez!" Lucy sat down over the red carpet.

"Why aren't you heading back to the headquarter?" Lucy asked Sting and Rogue, but they exchange looks.

"Master said 'good work' but she didn't order us anything."

"Oh, that's to be expected, since I win the match clear enough." Lucy placed her hand on her chin while repeatedly saying 'as expected from me.'

"Ahh, it's 11, I'm gonna get changed and sleep. Don't bother me."

The room shows no presence of Orga or Rufus, that's to be expected. They usually returned to the Headquarters instead staying in Crocus. So in that assigned room, there are only Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

"What a tiring day...!" After that yawn, Goosebumps suddenly came as fast as lightning that Lucy didn't even have time to react.

"What was that?" She gave a weird face but shrug it off anyway.

She put away her cloak, belt, keys, clothing and her boots. She stops until her underwear, leaving it be, she put on her pajamas and jumped to the luxurious bed.

"... Hmm... Is this probably the best?" She realized it's been a long time since she writes a letter for her beloved mother, she pull out a pen and a paper, she decided to write. "Ahh, I haven't written my book at all!" She remembered again, so she stayed up late to write the letter and her book.

* * *

'Star Goddess' title, why was I'm the chosen one?

Lucy, who is always wondering why, suddenly asked.

"Why me?" She asked in the depth of darkness.

She saw a light, albeit it was dimmed, it was very visible in the dark.

Lucy tries to reach it, but then he grasped the dim light, it says, "Lucy, please be strong when you finds out."

The voice echoed, after that, the whole darkness turned into a bright light, and it all came from the light Lucy grasped.

* * *

"A dream?" Lucy shakes her messy hair; it was another bad hair day.

"What a weird one." She slowly stood up and walked in her slippers towards the bathroom.

"I miss my 70.000J apartment..." She rinsed her face with cold water and dried it with an open towel. "I wonder how my father is…"

'!' "That's weird, why did I think of him?" Lucy asked in a questioning tone.

"Maybe I should pay him a visit after the games..."

Lucy's dyed brown hair fell to her shoulder, she tilted her head and wondered how long have she been asleep, and jumped when saw she's already 15 minutes late from her normal schedule. But the beeping sound from the lacrima that specially connects to Ceresteria, caught her attention almost immidietly.

"What..."

Without permission from the other side, it cannot connect live. But yet, here, it connects without Lucy's permission.

"Hello! Lucy! Are you there!? Answer me!" A familiar voice to Lucy suddenly sprang.

"Ceresteria!? What's with the emergency?" Lucy rushed across the room, still in her pajamas and sat down to stare in panic to her lacrima.

"Lucy! News! The real meaning behind Daimatou Enbu!" Ceresteria said bashfully without a second to stop.

"Huh!?" Lucy was too slow to respond to quickly, she just woke up.

"You need to get out of there!"

"Why!?"

"The real meaning behind Daimatou Enbu is actually Dragon King's summon! Acnologia!"

The terrified Celestial dragon is having its time trying to explain quickly.

"it's okay, Ceresteria, please explain slowly and as detailed as possible."

"Do you know that Daimatou Enbu is actually created for a Dragon King's summon?"

"N-No..."

"It was created from long time ago by a man who wished for a revenge on Zeref and Acnologia. After the war begins and ended, a ritual was held in five days, collecting every magical power he manage to grasp every year. But it has failed every time. This summoning has begun since 157 years ago, but they always fail due to the lack of magical power he stored, a lot of methods were placed but none of them succeed." Ceresteria swallowed her saliva and continued, "and 10 years ago, the man who wishes to challenge both Acnologia and Zeref has retired and placed the responsible to the kingdom!"

"!" My eyes grew wider in shock. "Is that even possible!?"

But Ceresteria did not answer the question; instead, she continued her unfinished explanation.

"That man has lived his life for 150 years, and died."

"Who was he!? An immortal?"

"That man wishes to avenge his dead dragon, he was a dragon slayer."

"!?" Lucy bit her tongue hard, unable to answer.

"He explained a lie to the kingdom with a lot of logical theory, he first mentioned Zeref, and then a black and blue dragon, and lastly, he mentioned peaceful."

"The kingdom can't do anything but to agree on helping that man, and it all started 7 years ago, the kingdom makes this Daimatou Enbu or Dragon King's summon an official tournament."

Ceresteria's face turned paler, "until last year, they have never stored enough."

"This year?"

"It overloaded."

"What!?"

"Right, even after Fairy Tail returned, it hasn't able to reach the requirements, but... There's one resource." The dragon turned firm, her face has a powerful expression, and continued with a hoarse voice, "it's because of you."

"Please escape, Star Goddess." Lucy went white; she can no longer talk, stand, or even move, she has turned into a statue.

"In the 5th day of the tournament, a 99% of my guess is..." She startled a little while trying to swallow the next sentence. "Acnologia, as known as the Dragon King to other dragons, will be summoned and step it's feet in the middle of the arena. Thus, apparently killed by humans with no chance of humans to win."

Now, Lucy understood what's the quote in her dream she has earlier, 'please be strong when you finds out.'

TBC-

A/N:

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Should I change the title of this story to 'Legendary Star Goddess' or something!?"

Forgive my misspelling and bad grammars.

This story is getting really complicating, don't you agree? ^^"

Give me reviews also! It always made my day and motivates me to write knowing someone would read my story ^^"

But please be honest!


	17. Tag Battle Loss

Beyond Just a Mage: Star Goddess 17:

A/N: Sorry for the slow update guys! My schedule is really packed lately, hope you understand! Ah, btw, I got some... Hate reviews? It made me laugh how he/she rants XD eh, I also once said I wrote stories that canes in my mind, so there's no clear plot, the climax is decided by timing, so yeah.

I know how to end this story, just enjoy while it's still going to get longhair rough story, anyhow! Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Tag Battle Loss

"So, everyone! Welcome back to the 4th day!" Mato, the pumpkin referee, exclaimed with excitement in his tone, to be exact, yes, today is the fourth day, so one of the most anticipated day.

"The audience looks forward on today's battle, that is! The Tag Battle!" He coughed, then continued to explain, "Let's hope that the list match will pop out soon!" His last sentence made the audience cheer wildly, Quartro Puppy joining the situation.

"H-Hey, L-Yuuhi!" Sting called out confusedly, he was bothered and he was curious why she's been in a rough mood since this morning.

"I'm skipping today's events, I leave it to you guys." She put her extra weight and left the stadium immediately. Nobody dared to stop Lucy from walking away with some reason, she know what she's doing and they believed in her decision.

But for leaving in some important points might also cause danger, Lucy left in the middle of a tournament deciding the number one guild in Fiore, so it must've been more than the guild's current priority.

Lucy POV

_'Why me?'_

* * *

_Flashback-__  
_  
"But that's next to impossible, Ceresteria!" Lucy denied the unbearable fact, she wasn't really certain that's possible, "I..."

"Lucy, there are two ways to save them, but the consequences are far different." Ceresteria stole Lucy's attention immediately, she coughed through the lacrima.

"... Tell me." Lucy hesitated on hearing the 'consequences' but she decided to throw it off somewhere for now.

"... As you can see, your power itself has more enough to save thousands, no millions of people, and that's why you're born." Ceresteria looks down where she is.

"Seven years I have been researching of the true intention of why Grand Magic Games exists, I finally gathered the fallen pieces and connect it once again, but..." Ceresteria's face explains that, sadly, she wasn't able to find out until now.

"But how do you know that the GMG's aren't actually for deciding Fiore's top guild?" The blonde Mage place her effort on asking right after the shock.

"The underground of the Arena... Is actually... Dragon's graveyard."

"!?" Lucy's eyes were wide in shock, confusion, unpleasant and discomfort.

"Eh-Wha? How?" Lost on her words, Lucy decided to zip her lips and let her friend talks. She was blanked and her mind suddenly went absent.

"Those dragons were all slaughtered by the thirsty king; Acnologia. And do you know who Acnologia was?"

Lucy nods her head as she recalled the dreadful dragon back on the sacred island, she was too bewildered to react back then, her mental state was wrecked and she almost lost her nerves completely.

"Acnologia was once a dragon slayer."

"... How much does dragon slayers exist in this era?"

"For the past seven years we noticed some, Around 15 or so."

"The number increased in 7 years only?"

"Yes, due to the GMG's, they revealed their powers, even though their power is still unpolished. It seemed they're studying under some third generations."

"_**They **_aren't the only one?" Lucy asked deep in her heart, she was silent giving lots of thought on the dragon's explanation, "Oh, is that so? Make sense then." Lucy exhaled. Her face turns stern once again, frowning her eyebrows, "But, if he turned into a... Dragon, there must be a possibility that I will also?"

"No possibility."

"Why not?" The curios Mage asked, and her way of asking started to become more and more similar to the Salamander in a lot of ways; nagging.

"Well, first thing is, you're a Goddess, not some a first generation Dragon slayer to begin with." Ceresteria's face made an eerie look, "and you were supposed to stop Acnologia, not become one of him."

"Oh I see..." Lucy rubbed her chin answering as if she isn't scrutinizing the words anymore.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Her jaw hits the floor as fast as lightings.

"Yes, one of the ways, defeat Acnologia." Ceresteria looked concerned at that suggestion, but it's not like she has any other choices.

"But, 7 Years ago, back when I was training with you, there were never been any Acnologia. How could he… appear on Tenrou?" Her questions only led to a more confusing matter.

"Yes, he travels the world and hiding. He never once came here. And have you forgotten Zeref? He schemed everything, even though he said he don't want to hurt people, he wanted to shelter himself also." Just now, her face shows a spark of relieve that that person never came, The ex-Fairy Tail mage nodded in agreement, "and none of us, dragons, hopes Acnologia ever come, not after he defeats our first King."

"You... Weren't the first?"

"How old do you think I am?" Ceresteria snorted.

"Right, continue."

"You don't have to be so tense, as long as you are careful. Right now, those people have suspicion on you since the first day."

"Huh? Why would they..." Thinking back, Lucy understood what she meant by suspecting, her magic shows an incredible number from the first day, that's enough to explain, "Ah sorry, never mind."

"..." Ceresteria coughed before she continues, "But if you ever use your magic, please be careful, and they didn't know it was you, since you hid it, right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware since the start, so don't worry." Lucy smiled.

"It's your choice Lucy, left them to save yourself from Acnologia, or fight him. I can't guarantee you will win without getting bruises and might be a vital wound, be careful."

"Are you kidding? Isn't the answer obvious?" Lucy snorted half-jokingly.

"Haha, I knew you'll say that, Lucy."

_End of Flashback-__  
_  
*sigh* Lucy shook her head, feeling kind of weird at her own statement; she was too confident on her power, it doesn't feel like she could draw back anymore, she will have to risk her life.

'_At least my death wouldn't turn out waste_.'

"... I should stop thinking I'm gonna die." She forced a chuckle and blabs encouraging comments to cheer herself, she's not ready to die, not at all. She wanted to spend her youth life too.

Without her, the accused eclipse will not open, but her teammates, would suspect her. And she will have to withdraw from GMG at worst.

Not realizing where's she's heading, she arrived at the entrance of the arena, sooner than she expected, it's not like she expect anything.

Lucy looked up at the bright sky while reaching the white clouds, '_If I fail killing Acnologia, their lives will be at risk. No, definitely the end, even seven years ago, no one could even scratch Acnologia, who am I, a God? Such idiocy…'_ Was what Lucy thought continuously, '_UGH I'm such an idiot, even though I am a Goddess.'_ She grit her teeth, _'why is the kingdom so foolish.'__  
_  
Her irking thoughts made her stomp her feet heavier, the pedestrians around her stares at the suspicious brown figure walking with hood on.

"Hnn... What should I do...?"

* * *

The female mage sat on a cafe, seem to be in train of thoughts, She folded her hand, suddenly, a cheer came from above her, Lucy bet someone won the hidden match, she hoped it was Fair― no, Sabertooth.

'Get a grip Lucy! Your nakama are now Sabertooth!'

Today's events must've ended, especially the last match surely last longer than the other matches.

Lucy ran toward the hill of stairs leading to the arena, she no one came down or up towards the arena, she was sure most of audience already complaining about the match's duration, but―

When Lucy reached the entrance, few people came out talking with excited face talking about the who's strongest dragon slayer.

The topic was obvious; The last match.

Interest once again filled Lucy, so far, these days aren't so boring, but the stars of excitement will fall once Acnologia came and rampage, it was unavoidable.

Lucy knew she can't recklessly raid on Kingdom, it will give sabertooth a bad name and reputation, and she can't possibly risk that. She knew she'll win but Lucy shows no signs of interest in Kingdoms, if it was decided since 7 years ago, how will they react when somebody so suspicious ordering them without telling the reasons? Telling reasons means selling of information that Lucy knew Acnologia will rampage from Ceresteria.

Lucy walked towards the waiting area for her team, but she saw no loud cheering, instead a loud cheering came from the balcony of their rival; Fairy Tail's.

The begins to make sense, _'Can't be helped, their _rosing_ spirit and their ability won't match Sting or Rogue any time soon.'_

*pat* I tapped Sting's muscular shoulder, I beamed a reassuring smile at him, Sting looked up at me and noticed my smile, he begun to form a frown and his face was sullen it made him sulk so badly.

I glanced to his left, Rogue has his cranky face instead of poker face, that was quite unusual for him to get so moody, well losing to Fairy Tail; someone they wanted to surpass for a longtime, wasn't so surprising.

"You did your best." I encouraged, although I knew our master would be fumed when they returned to the HQ.

"What if I did my best? I'm still no good." Sting's empty right hand held tightly on Lucy's left hand that still remains in his shoulder.

Lucy sighed, but she still wanted to courage him for getting better, not brought down, Lucy walked infront of the sitting Sting, and squat in front of him, so that makes her shorter than Sting's face. She looked up, staring at Sting's blue orbs deeply. She held his head and brought his held closer, their forehead met, feeling each other's warmth.

"I'm not a really wise person but I could at least say this much." She talks with her closed eyes, their forehead didn't part an inch, "Once you spot where you fail, you could at least fixed your mistakes, not depressed by one failure. If you give up halfway, that what makes you the worst loser." She exhaled in front of the blonde, but it didn't smell at all, only warmth, and she finally saw Sting's face clearly.

Sting smiled, a real smile from the bottom of his heart, the innocent smile that nobody has seen before, this relieved Lucy that her phrase worked a spell on him.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"That what friends are for." She smiled.

Beside them, Rogue watched and finally swallowed Lucy's wise words.

Lucy and Sting almost forgotten the presence of their other friend, if not he coughed and talks, He would be completely forgotten, "She's completely right." The shadow dragon slayer smiled smugly while rubbing his chin, "And how long are you guys going to act like a couple?"

Noticing Rogue's last term, Lucy stared at Sting, her hand on his hair, she's squatting with one feet pulled back, her other hand touched his shoulder, while Sting has his holding a few locks of Lucy's brunette hair

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"THAT'S NOT INTENTIONAL!"

They yelled in an almost simultaneous pitch that made Rogue chuckles.

"I know, I don't know what the world's gonna be if you two are… dating." He continued nevertheless.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, while Sting… who knew why he blushes?

A/N:

YAAAYYY So Sorry for the really long update! I was hooked on drawing and a new anime I watch, HOOKED. BADLY. The parameter of the anime reached Sword Art Online, it rivals SAO, unbelievable. I thought there would probably any anime that could reach SAO and Fairy Tail.

I'm sorry for misspellings and bad grammar, possibly typos and such.

I'll update soon, Review please, sorry if there isn't a lot of romance, but that StingxLucy scene caught you off guard, eh?

Hahaha, see you soon guys!


	18. Battle Royale

Beyond Just a Mage: Star Goddess 18

* * *

A/N: Thank you for following my story! And reviewing too, it wasn't as overflowing as before, but it wasn't bad. Sorry if I disappoint you on the last chapter but I currently working on another fanfiction once this one was completed, so, yeah!

* * *

Chapter 18: Battle Royale

The 5th day of Grand Magic Games has arrived, everyone including Lucy Heartfilia who uses her fake name as Yuuhi looks forward as well. In the meantime, her teammates that contain 4 males who are the elites of Sabertooth Guild would be participating so.

The day that the fate of mankind will be in Lucy's hands, she must decide what will she do. She has not told anyone, no one knew what will happen that day, she wished she could, but what will happen if she said that to her friend Sting Eucliffe? Her teammate she trust the most, and there's also Rogue, someone who she could always hang on to.

There is one special circumstance to defeat a dragon, especially Acnologia, he _is_ The Dragon King.

Unless Lucy and Acnologia fought until either fell. Lucy can't foresee what will happen and what will the result is. She can't guarantee she could come out with no missing body parts let alone live.

She did promise to herself and swears she would protect humankind. Dragon slayers may exist but that doesn't mean all of them can kill a dragon, who knew if Wendy Marvel could, she never predicted the outcome.

Lucy had insomnia last night, she was restless. Of course she is, who wouldn't after finding out the world would be doomed and rampaged by a very wicked dragon who couldn't control himself, that dragon is an arrogant bastard, what Ceresteria said a bunch of times, he will lose his mind on a battle if he had too much fun, but Acnologia never gone berserk and out of control these past hundred years under the hand of Zeref.

In the wide Arena of Domus Flau, Lucy stood still and stared at the battlefield she would be spending time in, their team has split up, They were as enthusiasm as yesterday, but their soul was never was.

Yesterday, their master spat every bad word she could, she was more than disappointed. She threat Sting and Rogue to never show their face to her anymore if they didn't win.

Lucy didn't think about what happened yesterday anymore, it's time to face it.

The kingdom would take on reckless out of question action that could only happen once in a life time. The Celestial Mage never wanted this all to happen, if only they would consider this again.

The young brunette stepped slowly in the path of Crocus, She was took normal steps that people might consider it reckless, it was steady, but behind that hollow cloak, was a girl who could beheads you in one move.

"It's too quite…" The walking blonde muttered in a low volume, while stepping further.

"Oh? I never knew I would bump to a Sabertooth mage here!" Without a second thought, Jenny Realight launched herself towards the cloaked figure, she acted too inconsiderate and thoughtless.

The blonde transformation mage flung while transforming, she intends to grab her body and knock her cold, or maybe fought her all out.

While on the other side, Lucy wouldn't want to waste stamina to attack someone all out― or half…

The town would crumple to rubbles if she did, and she was ordered by the master to not come out to showy.

The younger mage sidesteps and jumped to a nearby bench and showing her delicate leg to the audience.

Lucy jumped while doing backflip, landing on the rough pathway. The stone cracked and crumbled with a wave from Lucy's forefinger, she breaks no sweat and easily dodged Jenny's assault, who fell from the stone crumbles and trying to come up by stepping to each falling stones, Suddenly, Lucy silently moved towards Jenny's back and chopped her neck where she could be knocked out cold in one hit, it succeeded, But the Audience who was watching the match between Pegasus and Saber must be dumbstrucked and saying, "What the hell is with that speed?"

Finishing Jenny, Lucy left her safely over the falling crumbles and the other remains.

Lucy saw the Lacrima which shows where are the other members, the match between her and Jenny was just live and ended with +1 point to Sabertooth, Lucy saw the match board, Fairy Tail team have just moved out from their position, There's also Natsu, who ran to god-knows where.

The Saber mage only hopped she didn't bump 'accidentally' to the fire-breather.

She was aware that the point between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail was fairly average, she cannot afford to lose.

'_Lucy.'_ A voice from her head pops out, it was a familiar voice, she knew very well that voice. _'I will allow you to go all out, since I will not let Fairy Tail win, we cannot lose either.'_

It was the voice of Sabertooth's important role, the Master.

Lucy was shocked, well more like surprised, but it's not like there are a choice, if they lose, Sting and Rogue will never be allowed to come back.

The matches continued, the only ones remaining was, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Sting and Gajeel.

The ratio from each team would likely be unfair, but it was fair enough for Lucy.

Surprisingly, they are all wounded, Gray fought Rufus, and the Saber mage was defeated. Gajeel fought Rogue, of course he could get beaten, and Rogue was defeated. Laxus, Orga and Jura of the ten Saint fought until none of them was able to stand, in the end, Laxus won but he couldn't stand and withdraw.

The point from both of them was steady.

Gray had his leg kind of injured, he froze his left leg and walked normally, the pain still stings a little. Gajeel had a light jetlag caused by the way he devoured Rogue magic.

Erza could barely stand, but she was still conscious regardless. Unless someone knocked her out-cold, she won't step back.

Lucy jogged towards the church she was chased by Gray, she did notice it's easy to knock him out, but she couldn't waste any more time, Acnologia might be summoned tonight, she must end this quickly or else.

"Quit running and face me directly!" The raven haired mage continue sending countless ice lances, Lucy dodges it normally, since most of them are not accurate.

To her, a difference of 0.2mm could affect the counter attack, so she wouldn't attack him or Gray will get injured too badly.

Lucy kicked the cobalt stone she was stepping and raised them and attacked with a mad speed, around 20 stones was raised and launched directly at Gray.

"Telekinesis!?" Gray rolled and dodged most of the stones.

The stone exploded once it reaches the ground or wall, an exploding stone. That shocked Gray much.

It left Gray a scratch or two.

"Dang, she's though." Gray stood up with a stinging feeling from his leg. He is almost at limit.

"No matter what you do, we will win dammit! We outnumbered you!" The Fairy Tail mage yelled and was shot back with a hmph from the other side.

Their current surrounding is now a dead end, the ceiling of the building was tall, it reaches more than 8 meters, there are no lighting, but it was bright enough.

To Gray the height means nothing than an obstacle, he could just freely freeze it anyway, and so he did.

"Hah, you're trapped." Gray gave a smug smile he usually has after victory battle.

It's true she was stuck between stones and boulders that have fallen from the explosion not forgertting Gray's Lucy looked at Gray sternly planning a counter attack, "Hmph, how cocky, Gray." The way Lucy intimidate Gray was using his name, since her voice would never change, he'll get easily startled. Lucy thought it's kind of dirty doing such thing; nevertheless, she couldn't waste her magic power here.

"Wh―"

"MELT!" Lucy tapped the ice and the air pressure strike the ice.

Lucy shouted as if commanding the ice to directly listen to her, the truth is, it was just a short version of "Ice Dragon's Reverse," Which could turn back the frozen parts to what it was before.

The Ice cracked from the bottom, and shattered in bits of snowflakes, Lucy had to admit, it was beautiful.

Gray's magic was futile. He was also at his limit, "Not yet!"Words of denying the fact he's at loss kept coming from the raven haired mage.

Gray shouted and ran towards his opponent around 2 meters far, so he could easily punch the girl out-cold. He should, even though he knew he disliked fighting with physically with girls.

With a same method, Lucy dodged it elegantly, but she didn't land beautifully.

Kh, a voice from Lucy's lips escaped. The fragments of the ices met her slippery combat boots, and create an opening.

Gray used that obvious chance to hold the sword he created earlier, and chanted 'Ice-make', which succeed well.

Too bad, His reflex weren't as good as girl's; Lucy used Gray's late reaction to hold his vacant left hand and bent it behind him.

Lucy kneeled him and chanted immediately after.

"Sheer roar!"

An eerie high-pitched sound rings deep inside the eardrums of Gray and shaken the body of Gray to a complete shock. The roar was just a terrifying growl of a giant monster scaly what people indicates to dragons.

The empty Capital City caught the echo of the roar and vibrates inside the ears of the rest of the participants.

"Dragon's roar?"

Sting, Natsu, and an Eliminated Gajeel (Half of it was done by Sting), Rogue and everyone else inside Crocus (including the audience in the area) was stunned by the voice.

_Hell's that!?_, The blonde remaining participant was astonished of the very loud roar, Sting gapped and stared at the sky where the sound came from, he noticed it way too much and doubts too much.

He quickly ran past a few fragile building and knocked body of other participants who seem to be unconscious and wounded. Battered decorations scattered everywhere, He seem to think that a lot of battle had happened at the center of Crocus.

Believe it or not, Sting dodged an incoming brutal force of slice, it came from his left side, a lady with red hair and somehow messy, the one who has been battling with Mermaid's leader; Kagura Mikazuchi.

She earned a victory indeed, but she gets a lot of scratches. Winning against Kagura itself was a miracle what people say, but Erza Scarlet's win was clear and Kagura was unconscious. Although the red haired mage might broke few ribs.

Erza had no choice but to battle single handedly with her left hand.

"I will defeat you." Erza state mischievously. Even though she understood her winning chance isn't above half of 100 percent. But she better try rather than give up on her goal― Fairy Tail's to be accurate.

"White Dragon's roar!" The laser that brightly shinning dragged across Crocus and destroys half of the building, leaving a few first floors, for example. He was surprised at Erza's attack, but he anticipated that.

Erza reequipped to her Purgatory Armor albeit how fragile has it turn to.

She quickly went straight to the stunned Sting, but luckily, Sting snapped out and dodged just in time.

That side of Crocus has been crashed by two powerful mages. Various sizes of pebble scattered and sent flying to different directions, The fierce battle between a wounded mage and a ready-to-battle mage has start their one-on-one duel until one falls.

On the other side of Crocus, stand the girl who has been watched by her opponent, she noticed it after a lot of surprise attacks, few of them were rather _surprising_, or rather, _disgusting_.

Just when she was chased by the perfume dude: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, He chases her to the end of the hill earlier, and knocked him far away that was surprising enough he was still conscious and alive.

But that idiot was still idiot enough to get completely knocked out by Jura of the 10 saints.

Lucy stood still on a wide field, she was luring Natsu Dragneel, her ex-teammate and her ex-best friend.

"Come out and stop hiding. Is this how you fight?" The way she talk is like provoking the enemy, Natsu would totally fall for that, she knew that.

The cloaked figure remains calm as the wind blew harder at the wide field, sweeping Lucy's dark colored cloak and blown wildly at her figure.

Then Natsu jumped from above, placing a mark on the ground and leave a huge carter. He makes a great entrance as usual.

His eyes were wide in fury, the eyes of a starving dragon who could hunt down any kind of beast anytime by now. His fist were clenched so tightly that the inner side might be bleeding through, he stood firm, ready to attack, yet he was waiting for a response from the other party.

Yet he speaks anyways.

"I will win, and I'm all fired up." He vows. The assuring personality made Lucy's calm figure retire, she was shaken in determination. Salamander's phrase still hasn't change, how loyal.

Lucy shows a smirk, she was sure the tactician leaves her to Natsu because the sharp Fairy Tail mage knew from the very beginning that the suspicious and capable mage was the leader.

Natsu ran and attack head on with a great move and speed, he muttered something like a curse, so Lucy assume it was another punch.

But it was far from just a punch, Lucy dodges from his fist a few inch away, Natsu smirked when she does, and it barely seen by Lucy, luckily, she did.

"Solo Wing Attack!"

Lucy bit the flames that were in front of her face, it was hot, it was burning her, she slurped it silently, and the fire from Natsu's hand completely disappeared from his fist.

Natsu was stunned, but he quickly continued his moves. "Iron Fist!" "Dragon's Claw!" The jabs were blocked with an empty hand by Lucy, but she got to admit, the fire was sizzling on her grip.

Fortunately, it won't leave a burn mark nor does she felt any pain caused by Fire Dragon's fire.

The time for counter attack has arrived, Lucy knew Natsu isn't randomly trying to hit her, he'll make her slow and incautious of her steps and get more serious on her defending, that's what Lucy believed.

"Ice Dragon's Lament Dance!" Lucy summons 2 Magic Circles around her, and grabbed a chain from inside, the grip looked like a hilt, but the tip looked nothing like a sword, her hands from both sides, back and forth was pulling a same ice that has spikes from over the hilt all the way to the tip. She swings it like it weights nothing.

The Fire-breather, grit he's teeth in frustration. He wasn't able to hit her cleanly since his combo. And yet, She just use a dragon slayer spell, it confuses him so much that he keep's asking, _what is she?_

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He chanted and attacking continuously. Lucy has a hard time sidestepping, she has to be careful not to get her hood burnt too, although she didn't know how long can she keep up the fast pace.

"Salamander's Roar!" Natsu chanted and blows it in front of Lucy's face, the hood was burnt. _Shit._

Natsu jumped back and wiped his chin, He was waiting until the hood was completely burnt in crisped and fall apart, black burnt fell slowly and the burnt smell stings inside of Natsu's own sharp nose. He blinked at the face that shows.

Natsu's eyes were in brink of shock, surprise, caught totally off guard, he was standing trembling like an idiot, he was froze in his place and felt like kneeling.

The face who has a warm brown eyes are now serious and firm, full of significance and dignity, The lips who use to smile and laugh a lot, deny, pout, are now strict and firm. The expression that was very tight and aura emitting from herself were completely different.

The face who used to be happy-go-lucky and cheerful blonde was now firm and strict with brunette hair.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu shivered and trailed off. His heart was pounding hardly; probably all of the Fairy Tail member would be in a complete tremor state.

"Tch!", She flicked her tongue in annoyance, "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy held in her further cursing part and summoned her maid celestial being.

"Loke! Hold him back, Please!" Lucy half ordered to her other celestial summon.

The gate was so bright that you can't see, Magic circles appears, it was around 50, it wasn't as big as a normal Magic Circle, but the number could shudder anyone.

There, stood the leader of 12 Gold Zodiac Keys, Leo the Lion and was once known as a Fairy Tail member. He has grew before you even realized.

Gray's POV

W-What is this? Bad joke, Lucy's… Yuuhi? That can't be, it must've been a lie.

Erza's POV

I tried to watch the match between Yuuhi and Natsu, the match will decide who will win Grand Magic Games, yet, Yuuhi… was actually Lucy, no― it's not possible. It doesn't make sense at all.

Normal POV

"L-Loke…?" Natsu was speechless and stood with a complete priceless face, he was already on verge of collapsing, he was going to win GMG for Lucy, but their reunion was far too fast, He met his long awaited friend on the other side, on the role of _antagonist _from his point of view.

"It's been a long while, Natsu." The greeting for the Lion was not so friendly, his black suit was same as usual. But no matter how you look at it, the strength was far too strong from before that it was almost unbelievable.

"Virgo, you know what to do."

"Understood, Princess. Punishment for later?" Virgo's maid outfit was upgraded and renewed well. The chains were longer, almost all of her changed, except her attitude and favorite phrase.

"Hurry Loke, we don't have much time!" Lucy yelled and gets an answer from Loke clearly.

"_We don't have much time." _Those words rang inside Natsu's head like a resonance that keeps repeating in his mind.

"Wait!" Natsu tried to stop Lucy but was hindered by Loke's right arm that's gesturing some interruption; he stood there preventing Natsu from moving and try to knock him out. By then, Lucy already escaped with Virgo into the hole.

"Outta the way, Loke!" Natsu growled wrathfully at the Lion spirit, still glancing every second to where Lucy disappears to.

"Lucy's order shouldn't be ignored and shrugged off."

Natsu's feeling of anxiety was mixed with curiosity, he can't leave the fact that his reunion with Lucy could be that short, he can't accept that, can he?

"Then tell me one thing!" Natsu roared, "How the hell can she absorb my magic!?"

"Do you doubt on your ex-nakama?" Loke asked, a little displeased.

"That's not it…" Natsu clenched his fist tighter, his teeth gritting somewhat snug.

"All you need to do is stay calm and not let yourself dragged away by curiosity, Lucy is doing her obligation, she's responsible of all, and I can't let you be a difficulty."

The young Salamander's way of thinking was completely different, he wanted to know how his once friend been, he wanted to know what have she been doing, he is curious what adventures and dangers she's been through alone all this time, He wanted to know what kind of obligation she carries, he wanted to carry it together with her, for his sake and hers, so they could all be friends once again.

_**He wanted to apologies so badly.**_

"I said, OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu roared on top of his lungs and punched Loke, Loke too, was willing to hit Natsu with his own fist, he can't lose on combat battle, although he might say Capricon could be as good as him, maybe a _little_ better, but that won't change the fact that Natsu was completely overpowered by Lucy's strength.

Loke got to admit his master had two handicaps with her. Either it's because she is a special dragon slayer or a Star Goddess that is capable of returning the world back to its original peacefulness.

Loke received the punch and return it with a jab on Natsu's abdomen, he was knocked to the ground, but Natsu has already gone berserk before he even realizes it himself, probably.

Natsu grab Loke's left leg and lit it up, Loke tched and felt a small trickling sensation on his feet, it was damn hot.

Loke attempt to knock Natsu deep in the ground with a hard blow on his chest.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Regulus: Impact!"

They shouted in ensemble with a great impression, Loke' light was brighter but Natsu's fire did not lose on heat.

They created a huge effect on Crocus south side and the ground were pressured lower, cracks on the ground and the whole scene was filled with earthquake and rumbling sound of explosions.

The meetings of their shines were so bright that normal eyes might be permanently blinded, thank god the Lacrima that shows live was struck down but the heavy air pressure from the knockbacks.

But the ground did not stop shaking there, the whole audience back from the Arena of Domus Flau was panicking greatly. The whole Crocus and small towns surrounding it was quivering madly.

Birds begun flying on different directions by the shock, their great sense of sharpness didn't do any good, it was too late.

Behind the kingdom's palace, where the wide and glorious Garden surrounding it, was summoned a dragon with black scales and blue layers, roars madly.

Where Natsu and Loke were fighting, they both diverted their tense gazes towards the source of the familiar roar.

"It's here…, Acnologia." The Lion stood there with his eyes wide in fear and disbelief. The expression shows no surprise, but it was enough to tell that the great Lion fears the Dragon ruler; Acnologia.

"I'll leave it to you, Lucy." Gradually, Loke disappears into glitter and shimmering stars.

And he leaves Natsu with a face that has a terror face wishing for an unknown answer from an unknown source.

* * *

A/N: So, I'll leave it here! I haven't update either of my story lately… I'm watching and drawing too, so sorry! Follow my Instagram: purplecat_official :D oh, I'll follow back if you're an artist too!

Forgive me for misspellings and terrible grammar!

Please leave your rants or thoughts on the review section below!

((Be aware that English is my 2nd language.))


	19. Chaos

Beyond just a Mage; Star Goddess: 19

A/N: Thanks for giving you thoughts from the last chapter! I appreciate it all! ^^ Sorry it took so long e_e writer's block and all, just so you know, I did NOT drop this story.

This story has almost come to an end! Well look forward to the ending ^^

* * *

Chapter 19: Chaos

The sun has yet to set, it was already near evening. The road has collapsed and darken, everything went black and Crocus went silent.

The audience at the arena isn't supposed to see Acnologia's rage and self, so they've been put into a short hibernation by magic from the council, hoping they won't be traumatized.

The Council knew it was a selfish act, but the plan that has been ongoing for 7 years cannot stop in its track now, not until they've gotten this far.

But the council is too rash and naïve.

They've never seen the true power of Acnologia back in Fairy Tail's sacred island; Tenroujima. They merely guessed what happened back then.

Back then, Acnologia were only playing around with its feet to Fairy Tail mages, it was not seriously trying to destroy them. The mages were only an _amusement_ for the Black Dragon King.

Lucy Heartfilia noticed it soon after. She too, never knew how to defeat a dragon. A dragon king on that. Even if she's a dragon slayer, she was thought by the Dragons, it would cause her some hesitations.

But, the fate of humanity lay above Lucy's palm, and she can't risk their life for only trying, she has to save them―no, she must kill Acnologia once and for all.

* * *

Far above her, roars the dragon who she wishes to defeat, and right infront of her, the large hole where it was summoned by the reckless actions of The Council.

The abusive roar trickles Lucy's sensitive hearing once again, causing her to clasped her ear tightly with her bare palms. She groaned painfully, trying to regain back her composure.

"At this rate I can't even get close to that beast." She hissed while still clasping her ears tightly.

Few building are already trampled and wrecked. The road's stones were broken and dent passively. The road lamps has collapsed and broken to pieces. However, it was repairable.

Unlike the fear that the mages are facing, they must fight those fears for humanity's sake.

But Lucy was somewhat grateful there are no victims or deaths, they are far away from the Arena, and there's a huge possibility the spectators were all sleeping peacefully.

"Summon: My loyal wings!" The magnificent colored wings spouted from her back, it holds the great power and color. Lucy always admired the golden colored wings, but she has no time to gaze at it now.

Lucy let a great pressure from her spine and bottom, the unrealistic sensation lets her feel the moving veins behind her back, and thus with a great force, she hits the ground with her feet and flies towards her limit up above where she could meet face to face with Acnologia.

Before she even reach Acnologia's top ankle, she noticed soldiers readying with their swords and shields far below her readying cannon or whatsoever, depending their lives on their weapon.

Lucy's inner heart has the urge to pursue them to stop. She knew it was useless, since mere cannon can't stop a dragon.

She grits her teeth in displeasure, "Stop being such a fool." She paused while throwing her head to Acnologia's direction without a change on her expression. "You're gonna die, you know." With that, she left them under the crumbles from the building, leaving the imprudent soldiers who attempts to fight Acnologia.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe stared in awe after seeing a dragon once again after years, he was defeated by the red haired equipped mage. She was lucky he admits. But now, it doesn't matter who won who doesn't.

Humankind's survival is in the line.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel ran with all his might towards the trail of Lucy's new scent. He hasn't even able to say anything even after seeing her alive once more, she was alive, he thought, and she didn't age.

The scarf wrapping his neck was bouncing on his way the way. From step to step Natsu kept thinking on his ex-bestfriend more than the dragon that almost killed him and his guildmates despite the hazard situation.

What is she doing, how is she, why is she with sabertooth, what's with her magic, that kind of questions pops, now and then.

But he hasn't gotten smacked by the answer. That worries him.

Whatever Lucy's up to, that's her choice, her decision. And Natsu must respect her resolution. But if it leads to risking her life, Natsu can't let go of that, no one in Fairy Tail can.

After picking stronger scent of Lucy, Natsu dashed without worrying his surroundings. But after a few steps, he noticed the strong scent was dissipating, it wasn't because she or the scent vanished. But her scent really is strong in the sky.

That affected Natsu's caution from the ground to his surrounding above. And there, floats the dragon that caused them 7 year loss, Acnologia.

Natsu's eyes were wide in terror as he met so close to the dragon he never had a chance of defeating. His hand clenched tighter than before, the fury welled inside his heart, for a second he seemed to forget everything about Lucy, just like 7 years ago, when Natsu done nothing to stop Lucy from leaving her home.

She was angered by them, he thought, that's why Natsu decided to make it up for it even if she still despised her ex-guildmates, He wanted her to see how Natsu and his guild really felt towards her.

He understands how she feels.

In Natsu's corner of vision, he spots the girl he met a few minutes before, floating with a pair of wings, but it didn't resemble a seraph, it's more like a dragon. It made Natsu stood in astounded manner how he sees a real life dragon wings out of a human body.

"Lu…cy?" He unconsciously uttered, trying to express his unknown feeling of groggy, no one has expected her to be able to do something so risky, they never knew at all.

Meanwhile, Lucy has been trying to get the attention of the flying dragon infront of her, yet she succeeds. A croaked voice from Acnologia's wide lips were audible, it sounds similar to grumbles, but more into a hoarse voice trying to talk.

_Talk? Huh?_ The idea of Acnologia talking was not uncommon, Lucy frequently thinks of that impression if Acnologia suddenly appears in her head, it felt like a dream.

Every dragon talks, which includes Acnologia, even if he was once a human.

"You can hear me can you, ACNOLOGIA!?" a thrilling voice from Lucy came on top of her lungs, the shrill voice is enough to perked Sting's ear from far away resulting Natsu jolting and squinting his eyes upward once more, his hand gripping tight to the other side of his palm.

Acnologia pauses his destruction to the ground, he seemed like he was actually listening to Lucy, but in truth, he was just entertaining himself, or so Lucy would think.

Acnologia's jaw moved and creates an opening, "Entertain me, Star Goddess." a hoarse voice perceptible from his rough mouth, ending it with a firm smirk on his dark colored face. His voice sounds like a mutter yet it was clear, deep, and heavy.

Lucy eyed him warily. She was nervous. She is edgy, she never face an opponent so big and powerful. This dragon― no, this person has no mercy towards anyone. He was like indestructible steel.

"I, The Star Goddess am born to make peace between dragons and humans. Thou have broken the rules of this world. Therefore, I, the guardian of this world shalt execute you with all cost even if I must sacrifice myself."

Natsu was listening to Lucy's speech. It wasn't the way she usually talks; it also made a weird impression. But one thing he's sure, destroying Acnologia and sacrificing herself is not an option. She isn't allowed to do that, not a chance.

Natsu was quivering, trying to deny what in the world the blonde is saying. His mind was blank, and the words left replaying in his head is not helpful to the situation either.

Natsu's ears perked once more as he hears heavy footsteps from his back. He spun his head and noticed the incoming people are the peoples from Fairy Tail, they have left the seats from the Arena soon as they saw Lucy, he presumed.

Acnologia has already glided in the sky, crushing everything like it's a toy, way above together with Lucy. And the incoming mages of Fairy Tail noticed it as well.

"Natsu, what happened to Lucy?" Erza ran, calling Natsu as well. She was aware that Acnologia is above them, but yells anyway.

Natsu wished he can talk and explain all, but his tongue won't allow him talk. He felt like his eyes are quivering madly, his hand was sweating beads, and his teeth could break if he put more pressure.

He was in _fear,_ like what happen back in Tenrou Island when he fought Gildarts.

He feared his blonde friend's word was true, and what if it was going to happen? He can't allow that. They already left her alone and felt betrayed, now she has to die fighting for their sake? For everyone's sake? Why would she die for them? The people who she had been betrayed by?

Natsu felt he is in verge of tears, and the tears have already hanging in the edge of his eyes.

"Natsu?" Lisanna came closer to where Natsu is, running clumsily due to the crumbled buildings in front of her.

Natsu snapped back from his thought, his lifeless expression were probably at its limit of being pale. It's almost completely white, which worries Lisanna most of all. Natsu didn't bother to reply the call from his guildmate, he could only stare above them up high, Lisanna following his eye's direction.

Lisanna already knew Lucy was present, but what was floating above her wasn't just Acnologia, but there's a tiny figure on the opposite of Acnologia, flying. With wings too. That wasn't what she expected― to be honest, she didn't know anything about the dire situation between life and death, destruction and extinction. Everything was mixed up. But the different thing is, there are no mere civilian awake, and that is also the disadvantage for fighting while protecting.

"T…That's Lucy, right?" with a uncertain tone Lisanna glanced at Natsu after staring up at the figures.

Natsu didn't reply― or he couldn't, not now― he nodded briefly before running away from Lisanna's hold. He sprint under a broken tall building, it was taller than a mere inn, it was likely a hall, it was wide and large, the smoothed stones that once stand forming a famous building was already left to boulders and debris with various sizes.

He ran and jump to the closest boulder, thankfully it didn't budge, or it will roll down to somewhere lower, may cause some unwanted accidents.

All he could do now is ask Lucy, ask Lucy, _ask Lucy._ Those are the only thing that was written is his mind. It would be blank if the mantra isn't there.

Natsu is in the edge of losing his balance when the ground shook violently, most likely dropping anyone standing. Natsu's eyes gazed up, he could she Lucy's and Acnologia's body glow and dim, Lucy's body from head to toe was glowing gold, when he noticed, the ground continued shaking caused by Lucy's power.

It was beyond what Natsu had predicted.

She wasn't the Lucy he knew anymore, he was ready to face the fact that the old Lucy would not return or frankly saying, never.

Natsu honestly thought that he was so stupid that it was beyond control, he kept on inquiring, _why didn't I stop her from leaving?, why did I chose Lisanna over Lucy? Why did my heart waver from stopping Lucy when she stepped out of Fairy Tail? WHY DIDN'T I STOP HER THERE AND THEN?_ Natsu was never mentally healed by the departure of his precious friend. Maybe at that time he thought that he didn't need Lucy anymore, but why? Did God test his faith? But after thinking again, Natsu snapped when his guildmates were mocking her, it hurts him and his heart. The fact that Lucy was his beloved friend can never be replaced, that's why he treasures her. It was his stupidity that caused Lucy to be forever strained.

But Natsu didn't know if talking would change her feelings. Lucy wasn't the type that would be easily moved by words. That thought sometimes worries him to.

Worries him how it would turn out after meeting through tons of changes.

The vibration on the ground gradually vanished, a second after that, cold glitter derived from the ground formed a spiral line, the root consist of 4 stalk, it was all directing to the black and blue dragon.

Natsu's ear twitched when he heard a faint chuckle from Acnologia's wide mouth. "You're able to this much? Khuhu khukhu." The raspy chuckle steadily rose to various notes of _ha_'s.

Natsu was far below the two that he couldn't see Lucy's expression. He couldn't guess from that height.

One thing Natsu's sure about. Lucy's power was so intense that could bring people to their knees. She was stronger than him, than Gildarts. She was stronger than that Makarov.

For once, Natsu _feared_ her, he realized, it wasn't her power that he feared, it wasn't Acnologia, it was Lucy herself.

It was a strange feeling how you fear someone you're once so close with.

A multiple explosion came towards Acnologia almost suddenly. But it's not that it was unavoidable by the Dragon King. Acnologia flapped its wings and float high, Natsu couldn't follow him even if he tried, he was flying up in the air, unreachable.

The clash of dark and light formed in the sky between the hero and the evil Dragon King has begun.

TBC―

* * *

A/N:

Forgive my misspellings and terrible grammar :(

Oh! 3 chapters next week! MY FANGIRL SOUL IS READY.


End file.
